Persuasion
by happycattaxi
Summary: Persuasion by Jane Austen with a Harry Potter twist; eight years ago Hermione Granger was happy and in love. Present day, not so much, and it is her own fault. But what happens when he arrives back in her life? Not canon compliant. This is a HG/SS story.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** ¤ Persuasion ¤  
**Author**: HappyCatTaxi  
**Chapters**: 5  
**Disclaime**r: I don't own the characters nor the universe. I just play around with them for my own pleasure.  
**Summary**: Persuasion by Jane Austen with a Harry Potter twist; eight years ago Hermione Granger was happy and in love. Present day, not so much, and it is her own fault. But what happens when _he_ arrives back in her life?  
**Comments:** Not canon compliant. This is a HG/SS story. The story covers two periods in time (1998) and (2006). This story is written from Hermione's perspective.  
What I remember from reading Jane Austen is the lack of descriptions on how the characters look, and how much I loved that. I have tried to do the same with this story.  
The story is finished but I need time to fix spelling and grammar. English is not my first language. In school we were taught a wide mix of British English and American English, and now it's all jumbled together in my head. I find English grammar very difficult, and I would love if anyone would like to beta-read the chapters before uploading them (I've reached out to quite a few betas but they do not reply me back). Please, send me a message if you want to beta this story :) Many thanks to Luna de Papel for all the help :)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Middle of June 2006

At age twenty-seven Hermione Jean Granger realized her life had turned out much different than what she had expected while at Hogwarts. Working in the Ministry of Magic had seemed plausible even back then. She probably could have seen herself working in the _Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures_. Even writing bills and working with the law. She had just assumed her work would matter to more people. But that is what you get from working with beings classified as beasts, goblins, spirits and the likes.

The work itself was good and she liked it. It was everything else about her job that she didn't much like: her colleagues mostly. She would forever remain one third of the Golden Trio, never to be just Hermione. The generally accepted opinion in the office was that Hermione had only gotten her job because she was famous.

Lately she had often wondered why she still worked here. Her supervisor did seem to respect her but honestly it was only when he needed her for a bill, and she was clearly not respected by her coworkers: they treated her like she was the dirty underneath their shoes. That had been apparent for years. But then why did she stay? Lately she found the question more and more difficult to answer. It had been a youthful naivety in her ability to change the world that had seen her accept the job. She had assumed she could pick up the house elf rights campaign, she had started at Hogwarts, but she had quickly learned it was not easy to change the laws for a population that did not wish to see the changes. She had evolved the ideas from S.P.E.W. and included them in her latest bill. Over the years she had learned one important thing; it takes small steps to change the world.

"Have you heard Harry Potter is returning to England?" one of her colleagues gossiped, and when the others denied having heard, she continued, "I heard from Katie in accounting that Tracey in the Auror Office said, her boss had it straight from the Minister himself!"

"Why would the Minister know?" one of the other girls asked. There were very few things Hermione truly hated but top of the list were gossip and rumors. Having experienced, and hated it, when Rita Skeeter made up those foul stories about her, she always tried ignore it.

Still she was listening with half an ear to the conversation.

"Because he is the Minister of course!" it was said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Even having worked in the ministry for many years Hermione still had not learned to trust the minister further that she could throw him - without magic that is. And with the case of the current minister that would not be very far indeed. Why would the minister know if Harry Potter returned?

"He's so handsome!" one of the girls said dreamily, making a few of the others giggle and agree with her.

"Who? The minister?"

"No, silly. Harry of course!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and tuned out their conversation to finish her work. She just needed to make sure every single _i_ was dotted. This bill was the product of seven months hard work and years of contemplating. When it was passed, and hopefully it would, the law would give the so-called near-humans nearly as many rights as those of wizards. Still they couldn't own a wand but they were actually allowed to own a house or land, if they had the money, and the killing of any near-humans was punishable by the same laws that punished anyone for the murder of a wizard. Everything in the bill was worded quite carefully so only the worst of the old conservatives would object. But honestly the bill would change very little. Most creatures would not care for owning a house or land, and the murder of any creature would not be investigated. The bill was ordered by Kingsley personally, and Hermione assumed it was purely made to make Kingsley look good in the coming election for minister. _Vote for Kingsley Shacklebolt – he cares for everyone!_ But she knew this bill was a step in the right direction. Even if it did not change the world today it would hopefully help in the long run; it was a small step.

"You know him from the war, right?" someone asked Hermione while she was quite busy with the bill and not paying attention. "Oy! Hermy! I asked you something." She tried again only louder this time. Everyone but Hermione laughed: she had never liked that nickname.

Hermione had promised herself never to lose her temper again. So instead of getting mad she counted to ten and quietly said: "Please, don't call me that." She looked around at her coworkers. "What was the question? I didn't hear you."

"You know Harry personally, don't you?"

How to answer such a question? Yes, she knew Harry. She still considered them friends but ever since he had left Britain about four years ago, they had not had much contact. A few letters over the years, and that was it. Did she really know Harry now? "Why do you ask?"

"You and Harry attended Hogwarts together, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"What was he like then?"

"You know, I don't gossip."

"You're really no fun, Hermy. Come on; tell us something no one knows about Harry!" Hermione really wanted to argue that if no one knew then she couldn't possibly know either but she didn't do it. She had long ago realized arguing with these girls was a waste of time.

"I don't gossip." she just repeated and turned back to her bill.

"You really are the most boring and prudish person. Always you act like this high and mighty princess: that's why no one really likes you." She cringed as the others laughed but otherwise ignored it. _Relax! Don't take the bait. Calm down. Finish your bill!_ She took a deep breath and concentrated on her work. By Merlin, she was longing for her vacation.

Hours later when she was finally finished she noticed that she was alone in the office. Not really a surprise. She had planned to just leave the bill on Kingsley's desk assuming he had already left too, but she was surprised to notice that he was still in the office. He was a hard worker but he did have someone waiting for him at home.

"Hermione, my dear!" He greeted her.

"Kingsley. You're here late today." She commented, and then held the bill out towards him. "It is finished!"

His smile brightened but didn't reach his eyes. He eagerly took it and just skimmed through the first pages. "Finally. Took awhile, didn't it? Good job, my dear." It was the little stabs like that that really confused her about him. Most of the time he was friendly and charming but then he would make comments to question her competence. Why did Kingsley have this ability to make her doubt herself and feel inferior? In the war they had gotten along nicely but working for him was much different that working with him. She really just wanted to get out of there and start her vacation.

"Yes, well. It is finished now."

.

Considering how much Lavender and Hermione had disliked each other at Hogwarts it was surprising how fast they became friends after the war. It was actually Lavender who had reached out to Hermione. About half a year after the war, Lavender and Hermione had met by chance, and Lavender had seen how depressed Hermione was. She had hugged her. It was a simple hug but for Hermione it had been what she had needed and she had broken down in Lavender's arms: for Hermione seemed to have lost everything as the war was won. It was generally know, because it had been written in the Prophet, that Hermione had been unable to change the memory modification on her parents' memories and therefore was now as good as an orphan. Lavender had easily accepted that as the sole reason for Hermione's depression. In that moment Hermione forgave Lavender everything that had happened at Hogwarts, and she decided to accept Lavender's friendship. Their friendship quickly grew close. The war had changed Lavender too. Actually being face-to-face with death had changed her. Hermione had been the one to suggest Lavender and Ron go out on a date. It had been a huge success, and they had married within a year. And it was still a very happy marriage.

Hermione arrived at Ron and Lavender's home in the early afternoon. The first to greet her were the two young sons; six-year old Charles and four-year old Septimus. To them she had always been _Aunt Hermione_, and she considered them her nephews. Ron was the next to reach her and he lifted her up into a big hug. One time both of them had been interested in a romantic relationship but by the end of the war they were back to the brother-sister relationship that had formed so much of their first years of Hogwarts.

"Lavender is at the Burrow."Ron explained. "She's going to be so sad to have missed your arrival."

"Why is she there?"

"Can't say." And he flashed her his big I-have-a-secret smile, "sorry!"

"What's going on?" She asked while glaring at him.

"Truly, it is nothing bad but I can't tell you. Lavender made me promise to keep it a secret."

"Hmm, ok then. When will she be back?"

"Soon. She should have been here already. Your room is ready by the way." He pointed his wand at her suitcase and quickly muttered _wingardium leviosar_. "Come with me." Going up the stairs to the second floor, Hermione was in a hall with four doors. The first was the master bedroom, the next a bathroom, then the children's shared room, and the guest room, which would be Hermione's room while she was there. Ron left Hermione to unpack on her own.

When she had unpacked, she went back down stairs. As she was walking down the stairs she heard hushed voices.

"…all ready." Clearly it was Lavender speaking, "You didn't tell her, did you?"

"No, of course not. You told me not to." Ron sounding a bit offended that Lavender would doubt him.

"Good boy!" Lavender joked and kissed Ron.

"Auntie!" Little Charles shouted as he noticed her on the stairs. "Come play with us." Ron and Lavender turned, Lavender quickly let go of Ron, and ran across the room, Hermione half sprinted down the last few steps and they met in a hug.

"It's so good to see again! It's been much too long." Lavender said.

"You too! I've missed you all so much."

"Then visit more often!" Lavender said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yes, dear." Hermione said making Ron laugh.

"Auntie, come play!" Charles said.

"You can go play with them for an hour but then we have to go. We're eating at the Burrow today. Nothing fancy so don't think about changing." Lavender told her.

"Is that why you were at the Burrow when I arrived?"

"Yes."

"Auntie, will you play with us?" this time it was Septimus.

"Yes, I'll be right there."

Hermione had always enjoyed spending time with the boys. They enjoyed being outside just as much as she did. The trio made their way outside to play in the big garden.

"Auntie, can you make a boat like last time?" Septimus asked.

"A boat? Yes, I can. Of course, but should we not rather make a ship this time?"

"Can we make a pirate ship?" Charles asked.

"Yes, it's all about imagination and a little bit of magic. First we need a piece of wood to be the base of the ship." She told them.

"Under the big oak tree." Charles said and ran there. He picked something from the ground and was already running back towards the others.

"Look, Auntie. Is this big enough?" Charles asked as he held up a big piece of wood.

"Yes, it will do just nicely. Put it down and I will do the magic." The transfiguration was not difficult at all. The piece of wood was transformed into a small ship about half a meter long. "Now we have the base of the ship. What should we put on the ship?"

"Canons!" yelled Charles.

"Then find something we can transfigure into canons." Hermione said. Technically she could just keep transfiguring the piece of wood and make canons but it was just so much fun for the boys to run around looking for items to fit.

Septimus ran after Charles and laughed. He had found a stick and ran around hitting it at the big flowers and bushes. "I wanna be a pirate and sail ships!" he sang.

Charles returned very shortly with some small stones. "Will these work?"

"Yes. Take one stone at a time and hold it flat in your hand." he did, and she transfigured the small stone into small canons. "You can place them anywhere on the ship."

Charles kept thinking of things to add, so the ship had gotten a wheel, masts, a rail, a mermaid figurehead. Then Septimus cried out: "A pirate flag!"

"A pirate ship must have a pirate falg!" Hermione agreed. "So we need a piece of cloth."

"I will get it!" Septimus called and ran inside. He returned soon with a kitchen cloth. "This will work!"

"It will work, yes. Did you just take it or did you ask your mother"

"I asked Mom," Septimus said. "She said I could have it."

"Great!" Hermione replied and took the cloth. It was a very easy transfiguration turning the cloth into a small flag. "I don't remember how a pirate flag looks. Is it pink or is it red?" She joked while she turned the flag pink.

"No, Auntie! It's black!"

"You have to add a skull." Charles said and pointed to the middle of the flag. "And cross bones." Hermione placed the cross bones over the skull and smiled sweetly.

"No, Auntie! Under the skull! Don't you know anything?" She placed the cross bones under the skull and laughed.

"Is it done now?" she asked.

"Yes, now we add it to the ship." And so they did. The ship was put into the little lake in the garden.

"Make it sail, Auntie"

"Like this?" And she made a small wind using her wand.

"We are pirates!" Septimus yelled.

"Ay Ay." Hermione said. "But what do pirates do?"

"They sail around and sing pirate songs."

"Do you know any pirate song, Auntie?"

"I know only one. It goes like this. Hi ho hi ho, a pirates life for me." And she taught the boys the song. They were still singing when Ron and Lavender came walking down the garden path.

"What are you up to?" Ron asked.

"Dad, we're pirates! Autie made us a ship and we're sailing!" Septimus answered.

"I'm very sorry to stop your games but it's time to leave. Do any of you need the toilet before we go?" Lavender asked. Both Charles and Septimus looked sad to end the game but they were also very excited to go to Grandpa's house: for Grandpa always had something fun to play with.

"Do you think Grandpa has gotten new things since last time?" Charles asked.

"I don't know, son. But I would imagine it." Ron laughed and winked at Hermione making her smile.

They apparated to the Burrow. They landed on the porch just as Molly threw open the door.

"Gandma!" Both boys yelled and ran into her open arms.

"Boys! Come inside, all of you."

Once inside Hermione was greeted by Molly and Arthur first. They wanted to know how she was doing and wouldn't let her go until she promised to visit again during her stay. Ginny was staying at the Burrow. She was a professional quidditch player but since the season had not yet started up again, she was just doing weekly practices.

The other guests were Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Even though the Malfoys changed sides in the war, and actually saved the lives of many of her friends and herself, it had still surprise her to hear about the friendship between Arthur and Lucius. She was certain their feud ran deeper but apparently Arthur had been one of the first, and few, to accept the Malfoys after the war. It had later been revealed by Dumbledore that Lucius had taken up the task of spy on Voldemort when Severus' position had been compromised.

Through their husbands Narcissa and Molly had seen each other often enough to start a friendship. During the years the Malfoy family and the Weasly family had grown close. And as proxy Hermione had become friends with them too.

During the dinner Ron mentioned he had gotten a letter from Harry: he had arrived back in Britain with Remus but that it would take a while before he had time to visit. Part of Hermione felt sad that Harry had not written to her too but at least now she knew for sure Harry had returned.

"I have heard from our other travelling friend that he too will return to us." Lucius said.

"Who?" Ron asked with his mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, dear." Lavender said.

"Severus." Narcissa said smiling. Everyone around the table smiled and spoke of Severus Snape as the hero he had become. Not only was he now famous for his role during the war but the man had spent the last eight years tracking down rough Death Eaters. He was a celebrated hero at the level of Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived. Now why Hermione chocked on her drink was more to do with why Severus had left so suddenly back then than anything else. Just after the war Hermione and Severus had started a relationship. Bad timing and anger had driven them apart too soon, and suddenly he was abroad catching Death Eaters. No one at the table knew of her past with Severus - at least not all of it! They just knew that Severus had saved her life on numerous occasions.

She remembered one of the times Severus had saved her life.

.

_End of June 1998_

_It was during the start of summer, the weather was lovely, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione had just completed their seventh year at Hogwarts. The exams were over, they were on their way home, and they talked about the future. Hermione wanted to do something to help with the war efforts but what exactly she did not know. The boys wanted to start auror training as soon as possible. Hermione and Ron had dated briefly during their seventh year but had just ended it and things were still awkward between them so the trio would spend the summer apart; Harry and Ron would go to the Weasleys' and Hermione would go to 12 Grimmauld Place as her family were still in Australia, and Grimmauld Place was the most safe place for her to go._

_At Kings Cross station in the middle of the rush, the trio was rounded by a group of people, and before they knew it, they had been side-along apparated away. When Hermione felt the sickening feeling of magical travel, she knew it could not end well._

_They landed hard on a stone floor, and as she looked around disorientated, the panic started. The room was dark and windowless, and right in the middle sat Voldemort on a throne like chair, the Death Eaters were not insight, yet. She reached for her ward only to have it summoned by one of the attackers along with Harry's and Ron's. She tried to apparate but was not surprised when it didn't work. That would have been too easy. _

"_We did it, my Lord!" One of her unknown attackers said and bowed down. _

"_You have done well, and ssshall be rewarded." He moved towards Harry, grabbed his chin in one hand and forced his head back to look into his eyes. "Seeee how easssy my friendsss caught you?" And he laughed a very dark and scary laugh, a laugh that held only fear for everyone listening._

_Hermione had never before seen Voldemort so close and she felt Harry's explanation had lacked the horror of seeing Voldemort in person. The slit nose, the red eyes, and the plain inhuman features were enough to cause her to shudder and back away. The movement was noticed by Voldemort and his red eyes turned to her. "Well, well, well. The little Mudblood isss afraid!" He moved closer. "And ssshe hasss good reassson. None of you will leave here alive." He turned from them, and made his way back towards his throne like chair. Hermione, Harry, and Ron had their hands tied behind their backs. She turned her head, and was able to see both of her friends. Harry looked towards her, and his eyes showed the same fear she imagined her own showed. She had never imagined her end to be like this. She had imagined dying during the war would be in a battle and not after a long torture session. She remembered Neville's parents, and she feared her mind might give way before her body. _I'd rather die full out than live my life not knowing what happens around me, _she thought._

_After what felt like hours but might just have been minutes, the Death Eaters arrived. One by one they showed up. They were wearing the cloaks and masks. Voldemort rose from his chair and greeted them._

"_My friendsss, you arrived. And today I have a sssurprissse! Look! Sssee, who came to visssit me. Harry Potter the boy who lived: the boy who is dessstined to defeat me!" And he laughed that crazy evil laugh again. This time his followers laughed too. "And he brought hisss friendsss; the Mudblood whore and the Blood traitor. Harry Potter will sssee his friendsss die before we let him beg for death himssself. When Potter isss death, Dumbledore will fall."_

_Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry, and muttered "Crucio!" _

_Harry was screaming and writhing on the floor and both Hermione and Ron were screaming too. It seemed to go on and on for hours. When he finally released Harry it was only to use the spell on the others. When Voldemort looked at her and raised his wand again, she felt scared. The red eyes showed noting but hatred, and now it was turned towards her._

"_Crucio!" And the pain was excruciating. She had never felt anything like it and hoped never to ever again. It was like every nerve in her body was on fire. She lost all sense of time and hearing; she could only feel the pain. _

_When Voldemort finally released her, her body shuddered, and she noticed the ties around her body had tightened. She was on her back looking up to the ceiling. She heard Ron screaming somewhere to the left of her. She turned her head and saw Harry and Ron both sweating and breathing hard. Voldemort kept looking at Ron. She tried to muster her energy, but failed._

"_The Pureblood traitor, you shall be firssst to die." He indicated his Death Eaters to move closer and crucio'ed Ron again. His screams filled the room. This time Hermione found the energy to move closer to Harry and Ron. Apparently Voldemort assumed her need to be closer to her friends was based on fear, and laughed. He turned his eyes towards her again._

"_You want another turn, my dear?" Voldemort asked._

"_Mock-sweet is not your forte." she replied hoarsley. _Where had that come from? Perhaps knowing you are going to die makes you speak your mind?_ "You might be megalomaniacal, cruel, and snake-faced but you are also just a bully; and they are the worst kind of Muggles."_

"_The Muddblood hasss clawss and ssshe ssstill wantsss to fight." He laughed again, and then turned his wand at her. "Let usss play." She had never before seen Voldemort smile and she was quite certain it could mean nothing but death for her. It was the most evil smile she had ever seen and it made her blood run cold. _

_The crucio was even more painful this time! She screamed and screamed, and the only thought in her mind was, _how long would it take to die from Crucio_?_

_When the pain finally stopped, she felt even more disorientated. Was she dead? She could feel nothing but the aftershocks of pain. Considering death probably didn't come with this much pain she concluded she was probably still alive. Breathing was difficult, and something was hurting her hand, but she didn't understand what. She opened her eyes and looked straight at Voldemort, who was trying to fighting off a big and black shadow or so it seemed._

_She though he heard Harry whisper: "Dumbledore is gay." But what finally registered in her mind was the tug of a portkey. Unfortunately the tug twisted all her nerves and she screamed again. She heard some kind of bird song, and suddenly the world seemed just a little brighter and her mind started to function. Her hearing came back, and she heard voices around her._

_The ground was no longer hard as stone but much softer. What was going on?_

"_Hermione!" Someone was shaking her. He sounded familiar. She told him to stop: it was hurting her and making her sick. As Hermione's senses and her brain started to work properly, she realized that they had escaped Voldemort alive! But how? _

_Looking around she noticed this was Dumbledore's office. How had they arrived here? She noticed Molly and Arthur were looking over Ron, who was not moving at all. To her side Remus Lupin was supporting her. She noticed she was no longer tied._

"_Harry, my boy. How?" Dumbledore asked surprised._

"_Snape…" Harry said, and then Hermione passed out._

_When Hermione opened her eyes again she was looking up at the familiar white ceiling of the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey came over and spoke to her. She saw her mouth move but the only words she really understood was "potions" and "rest". She closed her eyes again._

_When next time she opened her eyes, she heard noises: running feet, crying, voices. How much time had passed, she didn't know._

_After a while, Hermione saw Harry sneak into the Hospital wing. He came to her when he noticed she was awake. Harry explained what had happened. _

"_It was Snape!" Harry said. "He saved us." Apparent Professor Snape had used legilimency on Harry, and explained he had a portkey to get them out. The portkey was activated by the phrase: "Dumbledore is gay", which Dumbledore had explained to Harry, had been Snape's own choosing. When Voldemort had attacked Hermione the second time, Snape has struck. The portkey was thrown to Harry who quickly grabbed both Ron and Hermione and muttered the phrase. Harry had seen Snape throw himself at Voldemort to make sure the kids could escape and the last he saw was the Death Eaters raising their wands and firing hexes at Snape._

"_What happened to Professor Snape?" Hermione asked shocked._

"_I don't know. The last I saw he was hit by at least ten different hexes at once. Dumbledore said the portkey was Snape's emergency escape in case he was ever caught as a spy. I think… I think he sacrificed himself for us. I don't think he has any way to escape now, and Voldemort is bound to be angry."_

_Harry also told her that Madam Pomfrey and two healers from St Mungo were still working on Ron. He was by far the one who had had it worst. The Weasleys were all in the hospital wing waiting for news on Ron. Hermione had been lucky, Harry said, but she didn't feel so lucky. Her body hurt all over. But she was still alive. Now she just hoped Ron would survive too._

_They spend the night in the hospital wing: Harry in the chair next to Hermione's bed. He claimed he didn't need a bed as he had not been hurt. The healers and Madam Pomfrey had stopped working on Ron late at night and he was declared out of danger. The Weasleys had decided to move him to St Mungo's for observation, and had left with the two healers._

_There was a sudden commotion in the middle of the night which woke both of them. _

_Dumbledore came bursting into the Hospital Wing with Remus and between them was a black cloaked body, which Hermione assumed was Professor Snape, or what was left of him anyway._

_They heard Dumbledore call for Madam Pomfrey, and Remus shout, "hurry, he is barely alive!"_

_The three of them got Professor Snape into a bed and Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey set to work. Remus was to fetch every professor still at Hogwarts since they needed all the help they could get but they dared not get someone from St Mungo's. After a few minutes Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick arrived. The professors and Remus worked for hours to try and save Professor Snape. Harry had asked if he could help but was dismissed by Dumbledore, so the two kids watched the professors working hard to save the life of the slytherin. In the end the professors stopped working as they could do no more. He was still not out of danger but he was as stable as he could get. _

_As the professors looked at each other and the man in their middle, Professor McGonagall asked the question Harry and Hermione want an answer to too. "How come he is not dead? Voldemort would never let him leave alive."_

_Dumbledore took a moment to reply. "Lucius Malfoy brought him. I felt the need of someone to enter the castle, and made my way down to the gate not certain if it was a trap. The sight that met me was terrible. Lucius covered in blood, holding on to Severus. I still don't know exactly what happened but I will question Lucius shortly."_

"_You have Lucius here in the castle?" Professor McGonagall asked surprised._

"_Yes."_

"_Are you sure he is not helping in the other Death Eaters entering the castle while we were all working here?" She asked in that stern Professor-voice she usually only used on students. _

"_He is not currently a thread." _

* * *

So that was the first chapter. I hope you like it!

Charles and Septimus were never meant to take up so much room in this chapter but they are so nice to write. I don't remember what Septimus is actually called in Persuasion so I choose a name from the Weasley family tree.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for following :D I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. The story could still use a beta if anyone is up for it. Many thanks to Luna de Papel for all the help :)

I don't understand how to make extra breaks in the story. So I have now added a "." for the extra line. I hope this does not confuse anyone :)

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

End of June 2006

After a few days it was known that Severus had arrived, and an invitation to dine the very same night at Malfoy House was issued to all of them. Hermione was anxious about seeing him again after all these years. Would he look the same? Did he know she would dine there too? She was stopped in her musings by Charles being carried into the house by his father.

The father and sons had been riding broomsticks and playing quidditch when Charles had fallen and Ron had not been quick to catch him or ease his fall. He had landed on his back and his cries were heard all over the house. Charles' collarbone was found to be dislocated, and though a serious injury it was luckily the worst. Both parents were beside themselves. Hermione replaced Charles' collarbone and ran a few quick diagnostics spells. Except for the pain and shock Charles would suffer no lasting damages. When the adults had calmed they realized that they would not be able to make it to the Malfoy dinner.

As Charles was to be kept in bed it seemed an easy task to watch the poor boy.

Eventually Ron said: "Charles is doing so much better than I feared, and I think three people watching over him will be too much. I would be of no use. Maybe I can go to Malfoy House for dinner?" Lavender did see the sense in that, but she did not wish to be left out. She too was curious to see Severus Snape again, and was feeling rather put down to be stuck in this house when a dinner was taking place.

"Could you feel comfortable away from Charles when he is sick?" Hermione asked Lavender.

"Yes, I don't see why not. I don't think Charles is so very sick that he needs constant supervision. He just needs to rest and relax."

"In that case leave Charles in my care, and go enjoy the dinner with your husband."

"Are you sure?" Lavender asked. "I would love to go, but would you not rather go yourself?"

"I don't mind staying here for the night. I will watch both Charles and Septimus, and you can rest assured that I will send for you if you are needed." She did love the boys and she did not mind staying back but maybe her need to stay was intensified by the prospect of running into Severus. She was not ready to see him.

Lavender and Ron both left for the dinner, and Hermione entertained the boys with stories. She told them of some of the creatures she had met. For the last bill she had met with centaurs and goblins, she had even had to communicate with the merfolk. Septimus was very fascinated by goblins as he had seen them in Gringotts, and asked many questions. Charles rested and only spoke very little. Eventually Hermione brought Septimus to his own bed, and tucked both boys in.

She went to bed early but had a troubled sleep. She woke often but could not remember her dreams. By morning she was still a little tired but otherwise ready to get up. She decided to go for a walk. It was a good way to clear the mind, and start afresh.

It wasn't until after she had come back and had had a shower that the other people in the house got up. The family ate breakfast together, and Ron and Lavender were both full of praise of Severus. There had been no shyness or reserve on either side and it had been a very happy dinner.

After breakfast Lavender told Hermione that Molly had asked them to visit.

Lavender, Charles, Septimus, and Hermione arrived at the Burrow for lunch. Ron had left for work. Molly invited them in, and they sat down to eat. Arthur was home too, and joined them. After lunch the boys wanted to see his collection of Muggle-things, and he gladly took them. The women sat down in the sofas and talked.

"So Hermione dear, have you finally met a nice wizard to settle down with?" Molly asked. It was a question Hermione was tired of hearing since it was asked every time she visited. She knew they meant well but for Hermione it was a constant reminder of the mistake she made eight years ago.

"No, Molly. I have not," was her simple reply. Over the years she had tried to say that she was too busy at work, it was the wrong time in her life, that she preferred to be single, but no excuse was good enough for Molly.

"You should hurry, dear. You are no longer a young girl and before you know it you will wake up being old."

"Yes, thank you." How could you possibly reply to such a statement?

The conversation was turned to Severus, and Lavender and Molly was gossiping about him. He was such a charming man now, so altered, and so friendly since the war. Hermione remembered fondly the time when she and Severus had both been placed at 12 Grimmauld Place.

Shortly thereafter there was a knock on the door. It turned out to be Lucius coming to see Arthur. He had brought along Severus. At the sight of him a thousand feelings rushed through Hermione.

Lucius remembering she had not yet met Severus and introduced them.

"Hermione, since you were unable to attend yesterday, allow me to reintroduce you to Severus." Hermione rose from her seat. She looked at Severus and their eyes caught briefly, she held her hand forward and he caught it.

"Severus, it's…"

She spoke at the same time he said, "Miss Granger."

There were sudden loud voices as Charles and Septimus came running into the room. Lavender introduced her sons to Severus and he told them a joke, which made them laugh. He actually seemed to relax speaking to the children. Arthur came and led away Lucius and Severus. Confused Hermione sat back down. Was she no longer 'Hermione' to him? Would he really pretend they were not on first name basis? Maybe it was for the best.

Soon after Molly decided that everyone should eat at the Burrow that evening. Lavender and Molly made plans, sent owls, and got working in the kitchen. Hermione took the boys outside to play and to escape the duties in the kitchen. The boys wanted to play _history_, which was a game Hermione had invented for them. It was simply a way to teach the boys about Muggle history since neither of their parents or grandparents were interested in it. And today it would work to keep her mind of Severus Snape.

.

During the day at the Burrow, Hermione and Severus had no interaction but their first quick meeting. By evening Ron arrived from work, Tonks and Narcissa arrived from the children's ward at St Mungo's, where they volunteered, and Ginny arrived from quidditch practice. Tonks would often stay over at Malfoy House, as Narcissa had taken her under her wing.

Dinner was served around the big table in the Weasley kitchen. Charles had one table end with Septimus to his right. Next to him were Lavender, Ron, Lucius and Severus. The other table end held Arthur, and to his right were Narcissa, Tonks, Molly, Ginny and finally Hermione next to Charles.

As the food was being sent around the table, the talk was quickly turned to Severus and his travels. He was very much questioned. Especially by both Tonks and Ginny but neither of the others were slow to ask questions. It was widely know that he had been chasing Death Eaters, but how he had been doing it was still a mystery. Hermione was listening and thinking but was eventually drawn into the conversation by Charles

"So Severus, where did you go first?" Tonks had asked.

To which Severus answered. "I went far and wide. But I went to America first: New England, actually," making the people around the table laugh. "In Boston I…"

"Boston!" Charles exclaimed loudly drawing the eye of everyone. "Auntie, isn't that the tea-thingy place?" He turned to Hermione with a big grin.

"The Boston Tea Party?" She asked him quietly. He nodded. "Yes, it's the same Boston. But you should not interrupt Mr Snape." She told him with a smile. She was proud of Charles to have remembered. It had been a good while since she had taught the boys about that. She also felt strange by calling Severus '_Mr Snape'_ since he would always be Severus to her. But she had decided to play by his rules. If he would claim they were very not on first name basis then so be it.

"Sorry, Mr. Snape!" Charles mumbled still grinning widely.

"It's quite all right. Though I admit to being surprised, how do you know of the Boston Tea Party?" Severus asked Charles.

"Auntie always tells us Muggle stories." Charles exclaimed. Now all eyes turned to Hermione and she briefly had eye contact with Severus.

"Half the time I have no idea what the boys are talking 'bout." cried Ron to everyone amusement. Hermione diverted her gaze to follow the conversation.

"Yes, but Muggle history never interested you anyway." Lavender said laughing.

"Wizard history never interested him either." Ginny supplied and made the table laugh.

When the laugh had died down Ron said. "I admit it is true. But I am happy and grateful that Hermione's teaching my sons. They will grow up much smarter than me." This time he looked straight at her and held her gaze while he smiled. She was moved by his speech. She remembered their first year at Hogwarts when he had thought her too bookish and too full of herself.

"So after you arrived in Boston what did you do?" Tonks asked Severus restoring the conversation to its former topic.

"I had a very busy year. I had some good leads and I was able to follow up on most of them." Snape replied.

"Why did you decide to return now?" Molly asked.

"I felt I had done what I could do. We had no leads and my partners were returning so I decided to do the same."

"Your partners were Harry and Remus, right?" Arthur asked. "How did that happen?"

"Yes. Unbelieving as it might sound." Severus replied smiling. "I met Remus pretty early on. We worked together but it did take us the better part of a year to become friends. I don't remember precisely when Harry joined. It was just after he had finished auror training, I believe. We were not immediate friends. But that's all in the past as I consider both of them friends now."

As the evening progresses they talked more, but eventually Charles and Septimus were getting tired. They had earlier gone to the living room to play instead of sitting at the table with the adults. Ron and Lavender decided that they would have to leave soon to get the boys to bed. But it was clear to Hermione that they both rather stay longer.

"I can take the boys home." Hermione offered them in private

"Are you sure? You don't have to." Lavender said.

"I know I don't have to but I really don't mind. And I can clearly see that you two rather stay a little longer."

"You are too perceptive for us." Ron said and exchanged a smile with his wife. "If you are sure then we would appreciate it very much."

"Sure, it's no problem. I'll get the boys home." She went to find the boys.

Septimus had already dosed off on the sofa. She woke him and spoke to both boys. "Let's go say goodnight and go home." Charles was still awake but Septimus was so very tired that Hermione decided to carry him.

Ron and Lavender had joined the others again. When the trio went to say goodnight, Lucius looked up and spoke "Hermione dear, are you leaving?" As she said she was, he continued. "I forgot to talk to you earlier. Could you remind me next time we meet that I need to talk to you?"

"Yes, of course. Can you say what it's about?"

"Mostly Draco." Lucius said and then smiled widely when he noticed her confusion, "and of course your latest bill. Kingsley speaks highly of it."

"I was not aware that Kingsley had shared any of it." She said. "I will remind you next time that you need to speak to me about you son. Though I am at a loss as to what it can be about." She had to balance Septimus a bit to get a better grip of him. She turned her eyes on Charles. "Please, say your goodbyes, Charles." And addressing the table she said: "Goodnight, everyone." Charles had to hug everyone around the table so it took a while. Hermione was surprised by the warmth of Charles and Severus' hug. Mostly she was surprised by Severus' warmth towards everyone; everyone but herself that is.

Hermione left with the boys. She got them to bed and then she sat down. Her mind was running too fast. "It is over. The worst is over." She had seen Severus again. They had met. He had looked good. Once more they had been in the same room. It had hurt when he had called her _Miss Granger_ as it meant they were now strangers. Was this him trying to avoid her? Of course not, as she did not matter to him anymore. They would remain strangers, never to become properly acquainted again. Almost eight years had passed since that fateful day when he had left. He had long forgotten her even if she had not forgotten him.

But the worst was over now. She would be able to see him in company and not be as affected by him. At least that was her hope.

.

The next morning during breakfast Lavender spoke of the evening after Hermione had left. They had all enjoyed it very much, and she was certain there was something going on between Severus and Ginny. Her husband, however, did not quite agree with her. He had laughed and declared that Severus was more interested in Tonks. Both Tonks and Ginny were single. Ginny had had a relationship with Harry lasting a few years after the war, but they broke up when they wanted to do different things. Harry wanted to make sure the Death Eaters were sentences for their crimes, and Ginny just wanted everything with the war to be over. Hermione listened with only half an ear to their discussion. Both Lavender and Ron were very taken in by Severus.

"Severus is such a charming man! How the war has changed him. He was so attentive to everyone, though he was not very gallant to you." Lavender told Hermione. "Ginny had overhead Lucius asking him what he thought of you, and she had told Tonks, and I have it straight from Tonks. He had said you were so altered he should not have recognized you. Can you believe it?"

Of course Lavender had no idea of the pain the statement caused Hermione. She had spent the night thinking and she was very aware that Severus still had too much power over her heart. To know he had thought her altered so much. He had once called her beautiful and to know he no longer thought her so was sobering indeed. The years had altered her so much. And to her he had looked the same as always. But of course what had she expected? They had not parted as friends, and it was her fault. But they had been friends at one point even if it had taken some time.

_._

_July 1998_

_After some days Madam Pomfrey released Hermione. Ron was still at St Mungo's and Harry had wanted to go to him so she had been alone but for Dobby the houseelf. Since Hermione's original plan had been to go to Grimmauld Place, there was no reason to change the plan. The only change made was that she was never to leave the house alone. For her own safety, they said. At first the prospect of staying alone in Grimmauld Place was terrifying but then quickly changed to pleasant when she remembered the library. The Black library was left as it had been and there were many amazing books that she had yet to read. _

_The first night there had been the worst as she imagined black cloaked people coming to kidnap her. She hardly slept, and when she did sleep her dreams were dark and scary. But after that it got easier simply because she decided to sleep during the day instead. She slept on the couch in the library with the natural light and it was so much more comfortable than trying to sleep in her bed. _

_When she had finally settled into a routine and was happy, she got the news that she would get a flat mate. Minerva McGonagall came to visit and brought the news:_

"_You know Professor Snape survived. Unfortunately it will take a long time before he is completely healed. He can't go to his home in Spinder's End nor can he stay at Hogwarts: as the summer holiday is upon us, the castle is empty. Dumbledore figured to have Severus there alone would be too tempting for Voldemort. The only safe place for him to go is here."_

"_Here?" _

"_Yes, Miss Granger. I'm informing you that starting tomorrow; you will have a flat mate. As you are both adults I'm sure you can get along."_

"_But can't Professor Snape stay somewhere else?" She tried. "What if he relapses or Voldemort comes for him here?"_

"_No, this is final."_

_However she tried to get out of it, she was not successful. She had one night to get used to the idea. How was she going to be able to live with one of her professors?_

_._

_The next day in the afternoon, he arrived. "I am certain neither of us are willing to share accommodations, Miss Granger," he sneered. "If you stay out of my way, I will stay out of ours." She noticed that he had a bad limp, and that his right arm just hung at his side. _

_And that was the beginning of them living together. _

_Of course he had to comment on her sleeping in the library during the day. "I can't sleep during the night and the library is the only place I feel safe."_

"_Then take some books to your room and make a library there." He sneered._

"_If it bothers you all that much, you can take your book to your room and read there." She answered back. She would never have talk to him like that at Hogwarts but that was before having been face to face with Voldemort. Apparently Professor Snape just wasn't all that scary compared to Snake-face. _

_Apart from that discussion the first week were spent mostly in silence, but as they both had been forced to stay inside, they had only each other for company, and slowly they began talking together. It was more agreeable to talk to Professor Snape that slowly losing one's mind, Hermione decided. _

_She caught herself staring at him quite often when he was reading as she assumed he would not notice._

"_What is it?" he asked still reading his book._

"_Sir?"_

"_I don't appreciate being stared at like that. You clearly have a question, and I'm giving you permission to ask."_

"_I was just wondering how you survived?"_

"_None of your business." he said and then clarified, "I never promised to answer your question."_

"_Harry told me what happened until we fled. Then I know Malfoy Senior brought you to Dumbledore. I saw the Professors trying to save you that night." She said while thinking aloud. _

_He exhaled slowly and then looked at her. "Then you might know more than I. I was not conscious through most of it." Considering the sate he was in when he was brought to the hospital wing it was no surprise that he might not remember it._

"_Why did you save us from Voldemort?" Hermione was surprised that he was answering her and wanted to ask as much as she possibly could before question-time was over._

"_If you rather I hadn't, the situation can easily be rectified by you going outside."_

"_No, sir. I'm very glad you did. I am grateful to be alive even if it is currently very boring."_

"_I have no great affection for either of you three, but the Dark Lord is right, Potter is the figurehead for the Light in this war. He is the hope of the wizarding world. He is the personification of this war and everything Dumbledore fights for. If Potter died Dumbledore would lose his supporters, he would lose the momentum, and he would look like an old fool who sends children to fight his battles. Now use that intelligence Minerva always talked so highly about: how do you think the war would turn out if that happened?"_

"_Does Voldemort really have that much power? Even if Dumbledore or Harry fell, would not the people raise against him?" _

_Snape put down his book, and looked at her. "You know the Dark Lord is controlling the Ministry now, and with it the Daily Prophet. The general public read the paper and they trust it. The fall of Dumbledore will cause panic even in the Order, the Dark Lord will have a stranglehold on the wizarding world before any kind of rebellion from the Order is ready, and then it would already be too late."_

"_Would no one else but the Order rebel?"_

"_Maybe, but who would dare? If the great Albus Dumbedore could not defeat the Dark Lord, who would try?"_

"_So how would this all end?" She felt scared that Voldemort might actually win this war._

"_The war?"_

"_Yes."_

"_How would I know?"_

"_I thought you knew everything." she joked._

"_There is that. But I am not a seer. I imagine there will be one final battle between the Order and the Death Eaters, and we can only hope the Order has the upper hand." He started to pick up his book so she assumed the conversation to be over._

"_Thank you."_

"_Whatever for?" He looked puzzled._

"_For being honest. For telling me the truth. For answering my questions. For saving my life." _

_Weeks passed and they both seemed to enjoy it more that they had thought. At least Hermione did, and she assumed Professor Snape would have ripped her head off by now if he had not. At first she had not noticed that he left Grimmauld Place, because she had not really cared about what he did. But lately she found herself worrying whenever he left. He said, he left for Order business but he would not say what exactly. _

"_Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt but I have a question."_

"_When do you not have a question?" He sneered but then put down his book, and looked at her. "What is it?"_

"_Do you have communications with anyone outside?"_

"_Why?"_

"_I was not allowed to communicate with anyone unless they came here. I have absolutely no idea about what is happening outside."_

"_What would you like to know?"_

"_How is the war going? Are my friends all right? Are the Order members all right? Are there any news?"_

"_There have been minor attacks but nothing big or serious. Your friends are all safe." He said. _

"_Why isn't Voldemort attacking?"_

"_I believe the Dark Lord is expanding his group of Death Eaters and getting them ready for the final battle." _

"_Can we do anything?"_

"_Like what?"_

"_Like practicing dueling or something?" she offered._

"_I do not need to practice." He said and looked directly at her with a smile that could best be described as challenging. She felt certain that he knew why she had asked but he was going to force her to say it. If she wanted his help she would have to ask for it._

"_I do. Would you help me?" She asked and then added: "Please."_

_._

"_If you are not able to teach me then it's really no problem." She said eyeing his bad leg; he was still limping._

"_You plan to teach yourself?"_

"_If I must. I'm not bind. I can easily see your leg is still damaged."_

"_Most of me is damaged. It will not be a hindrance."_

"_Does it hurt?"_

"_No. Now block my attack." _

_Hermione pinched her lips together and concentrated on his form. The _protego_-shield was up just half a second too late, and the stinging hex hit its mark. _

"_You have to anticipate it." He said. "You respond to me speaking the spell. You have to anticipate me casting it. We are not even using nonverbals. Again." _

_The first days of training were harder than she had imagined. Truthfully she had done very little exercise while at Hogwarts and none at all while being stuck at Grimmauld Place. Her muscles were acing, and she felt certain her arms were made of spaghetti and her legs of concrete. But even through it all she felt herself improve greatly. She learned more about dueling in a few weeks with Professor Snape than she had ever learned at Hogwarts. _

_Slowly they made their way into nonverbal dueling. He had picked books from the Black library for her to study up on. One of the evenings after their daily dueling practice Hermione was reading one of the books. _

"_Sir, I have a question…"_

"_Severus." he interrupted her._

"_What?"_

"_You might as well call me by my given name." he said. _

"_Then… then please call me Hermione."_

"_Now what was your question, Hermione?"_

"_I don't really understand this part. It says to believe in the magic of the nonverbal spell for it to have an effect. What does that mean?"_

"_Nonverbal magic is more difficult than verbal. You don't just say the words in your mind: you have to mean them, and you have to believe the magic will happen or nothing will." He replied._

_By the time they finally practiced nonverbal spells, she knew the theory well. But the theory might be easier to understand than actually casting the spell._

"_Try to disarm me." He said. Then he smirked. "…nonverbally of course." _

_She nodded. She closed her eyes and mentally saw the wand fly out of his hand. She pictured herself cast the spell, and when she was ready she screamed _Expelliarmus _with her mind. She heard the noise of something clattering on the floor, and opened her eyes. His wand was lying on the floor half way between them._

"_It was a decent try. Next time, however, try it with your eyes open."_

"_Did you throw it?" She had trouble believing _she_ had actually made that happen. _

_He snorted. "No. You did that."_

"…" _She just looked at him still not comprehending that she had actually cast a nonverbal spell and it had work at least somewhat. Her eyes switched to her wand. She was staring at it as if it would explain everything to her. It wasn't until she heard an unfamiliar sound that she looked at him again. He was very clearly laughing at her._


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who has read, review, faved and followed! It makes me very happy :)

Here is chapter 3 for you. The next chapter might take a little longer to finish for me but it should be up within the next four days.

Many thanks to Luna de Papel for all the help :)

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

July 2006

For the next weeks Hermione saw Severus often and they talked a little but only on safe subjects like the weather, and they were always in company.

For a bibliophile as Hermione there was one place she cherished even more than the library at Hogwarts, the Malfoy library. After the war the Malfoys had sold their manor but they had been unable to part with their books, which was something Hermione could understand. Her own little apartment had books everywhere. She firmly believed you could never have too many books. The Malfoys had many books and enough rare books to often get owls from wizards who wished to study them. The Malfoys owned books, which were so very rare that no other copies were known.

Both Narcissa and Lucius had said on more than one occasion that Hermione would always be welcome to use their library. And they often had strangers using the library too. Of course all the books were spelled to last being read often.

Narcissa greeted Hermione as she arrived, and showed her in. "You know the way, I'm sure. If you need anything come find me. Or ask Tippi, our house elf, to find me." Hermione knew the walk to the library by heart.

As she was not currently researching anything, she was free to just look at whatever books she wanted. The library was very big and had little corners and hiding places with chairs and tables. Hermione's favorite chair was placed near a window and was in the back of the library. There she could sit without being disturbed if others were visiting the library too. Usually there would be one or two others also doing research.

She dropped her bag and jacket in the chair and went browsing. She had decided beforehand that she should only find a couple of books at a time, but she didn't turn back to the table until she could carry no more. Laying the books out, she sat down in the chair and took up a volume.

When reading she would usually lose track of time, and today was no different. She was alone in the library for most of the day.

She heard the door opening and heard footsteps as more than one person entered the library. It wasn't until one of them spoke, that she completely lost her focus on the book. It was Severus!

"I just have to look something up. I hope you don't mind." He told his companion.

"I do not understand the need to look stuff up in books. I would rather just ask someone for an answer." Tonks replied.

"And that is why I know more that you." Severus teased making Tonks laugh. At this point Hermione was so shocked that she didn't know what to do. Should she let them know she was here? She decided they would probably leave soon and let her alone in the library again.

"What are you looking for?" Tonks asked. "Maybe I can help you look?"

"That is quite alright." Severus replied. "But if you are bored you can tell me about what I missed over the years. I admit to being surprised by some people in our party." He sounded so very casual.

"Sure!" Tonks replied happily. "Well, where to start?"

"How about how Arthur and Lucius became so friendly, or why Ron Weasley married Lavender Brown? It was not a marriage I was expecting having taught them both at Hogwarts." He sounded amused which made Tonks laugh.

"I think it surprised many when Ron married Lavender. I was always so certain he would marry Hermione after the war."

"Hermione? He wanted to marry her?" Severus asked surprised.

"I think she wanted to marry him, and I used to wish that they would marry, 'cause I always thought they belonged together, and Hermione seemed so very sad after the war. I know everyone was sad but she acted like her heart had been broken. Personally, I think she was in love with Ron back then and that he didn't want her, so she pretended to be a happy friend when he married Lavender. Truthfully I never saw her being serious with a bloke after the war, so I assume she lost her heart to Ron. I think it's just a school girl crush that she refuses to give up."

Hermione was mortified! How could they discuss her love life, or more precisely lack of love life so easily. And to think they thought she was in love with Ron! Truthfully, when Ron and Lavender had dated briefly at Hogwarts, she had been jealous, but since the war ended she and Ron had seen each other like siblings. Ron had guesses she was heartbroken, but never pressed her to say who it was. And Lavender had quickly become a good friend. She had guessed that they both had grown since the war and had been very happy and pleased when she set them up on a date and it had been a success. Of course Hermione loved them both, but it was as family.

"You mean she never dated anyone after the war?" Severus asked. Honestly she had been on a few dates. Lavender had set her up with some guys but she had felt no chemistry. Unfortunately every guy she had dated had one big flaw. They were not Severus Snape.

"At least nothing serious. I can't say for certain as I'm not close to her. But I never heard about her being involved with anyone, and you know how fast rumors travel." Tonks said.

"Rumors…" Severus said quietly. He might have said more but Hermione could not hear. She guessed he remembered the rumors that used to be about him: just at Hogwarts he had been the focus of so many rumors. Perhaps he too did not appreciate it. But why he would ask Tonks to share rumors then was strange. "I've found what I was searching for." He said after a little while. For a few minutes the only sound was the quick turning of pages.

Shortly after both Tonks and Severus left the library, and Hermione was alone once again. She had thought she could finally get back to the books, but she found her mind wandering. She had to recover first. Truthfully nothing evil had been said about her, but she had heard a painful time in her life described as nothing more than a school girl crush on a guy who didn't love her. The truth was close to the rumor but two major facts were wrong. Firstly, it had been a deeper love that still affected her to this day and, secondly, it had not been Ron but Severus.

It pleased her a little to know that Severus had been curious enough to ask about her, even if he never sought her out. He must not be completely unfeeling about the past. But he clearly wanted the past to remain in the past.

She was lost in thoughts for quite some time, and it wasn't until Tibbi the house elf was before her, that she collected herself. "Mistress Narcissa asks Tibbi to collects Miss Hermione because she has to eats dinner with the family." Tibi said. Tibbi was short even for a house elf but she was very stern. Hermione knew, Tibbi was a free elf, who had been hired by Narcissa to help around the house. Before Hermione acknowledged what was happening, Tibbi had grabbed her wrist and was starting to walk out the library.

"Please, just one moment, Tibbi. I need to put the books back and pack my things." Hermione said. Tibbi stopped, looked at the books and snapped her fingers. The books were gone and Hermione's bag was over her shoulder and her jacket folded over her bag.

"Done, Miss. Now you comes with Tibbi." Tibbi smiled widely and Hermione could not help but laugh. All the way to the kitchen Tibbi had a hand around Hermione's wrist, like she was afraid Hermione would run off, and she did not let go until they were in front of Narcissa. "Miss Hermione is delivers to Mistress."

Narcissa had been talking to Lucius but stopped to thank Tibbi. Hermione was looking at Lucius who was trying very hard not to laugh at her.

"Is this your usual way of asking guest to join you for dinner?" Hermione asked Narcissa.

"No, but I had a feeling you might not show up without a little force." Nercissa said. "With your nose in a book it can be quite difficult to get you to leave the library." At this point Lucius was grinning widely and no longer hiding it and Hermione was frowning. "Sit down and join us." Narcissa indicated the table. When Hermione entered the kitchen she had not seen Severus and Tonks already seated there. Severus was looking at her strangely. He had probably just remembered his and Tonks discussion in the library and now realized Hermione might have heard. _That's what you get for not checking if others can hear your conversation, _Hermione thought_._

The table was set for five people; two on each side and one at the end. Since Tonks and Severus were already seated, Hermione could choose between the chair at the end but right next to Severus, the next chair which would be opposite Severus, or the last chair which would put her opposite Tonks but furthest from Severus. She chose the last seat. Lucius sat down next to her, and Narcissa took the end.

During dinner everyone talked freely. Lucius asked Hermione about what she had been researching in the library, and she had told him which books she had read and why. She turned her heard slightly and caught Severus looking at her. His expression was very hard to read and she looked back at Lucius instead.

After dinner when people went to the sitting room, Lucius asked to talk to Hermione in private. "You know, Draco has been working as a wizard ambassador in France." She nodded. Of course she knew. "What you might not know is that he's coming back home soon to work in the ministry. I don't know where in the ministry he'll be."

"And what do you need from me…?"

"You understand too quickly." He laughed. "I'm afraid he does not have any friends here. Most of the people he knew at Hogwarts he broke ties with, and he never made friends easily. I would be grateful if you could check up on him at work. He won't return until in few weeks time, but I wanted to ask you as soon as possible. He is very important to me, and I just want to make sure he is happy." Lucius was looking at her very earnestly.

She agreed to it. It would be no problem since she would most likely seek him out anyway. Before he went to France they had met many times during family dinners at either the Burrow or Malfoy House, and they got along very well. Apparently when he just stopped with the whole _Mudblood_-thing he was pretty easy to talk to.

Shortly thereafter Hermione went home. She was sure to thank her hosts for letting her use the library and for dinner.

.

After not having shown himself for two days, Severus appeared at the Burrow with an explanation. A letter from Harry had arrived two days ago and it held news of Remus Lupin. Harry and Remus had settled in a small cottage near the sea to help with Remus' recovery. Remus had been hit with quite a few very powerful dark spells and his prognosis had been very bad for a long time, which was why Harry had returned with him in the first place. He had needed help from St Mungo's.

Severus had stayed abroad and had hunted down the people responsible. Now Remus had been released and though he physically was fine, he had difficulties living life again. Severus had made a quick visit. Severus and Harry had been talking, and Harry had asked Severus to bring company: both for Remus' sake but also for Harry's. He misses his friends but would not leave Remus now.

During a dinner at the Weasleys' it was discussed who should go.

"I'm going." Ginny informed the others. "I want to see Harry again."

Ron wanted to come along, and therefore Lavender wanted to come too. Tonks was pretty excited about going, and Hermione mentioned that she would like to go too. It had been a while since she had seen Harry and Remus, and wanted to get back in contact with them. Arthur and Molly would stay home and offered to watch Charles and Septimus. Lucius and Narcissa decided to stay home too. They had never been friends with Remus and felt they would intrude. The company was offered to use Arthur's expandable tent.

The plan was easily put into action and the next day just after lunch the party set off by portkey. Harry was waiting for them and made sure no Muggles saw magic by mistake. Severus, who was least affected by the magic travel, greeted Harry first. _So much must have happened since Hogwarts_, she thought as she saw them hug each other and smile.

"I brought company." Severus told Harry. "Probably you remember them," and indicated the party behind him.

Ron hurried forward to greet Harry. "Harry!" he exclaimed as he too hugged Harry. "It's so good to see you again! It's been too long." Hermione noticed that Harry seemed to relax. She guessed, he had felt some apprehension about staying away for years and only writing very little.

Next up was Ginny who also hugged Harry. She whispered something in his ear making Harry grin and nod. After Ginny, Tonks rushed forward and gave Harry a quick hug. Then she went to stand beside Severus. Hermione and Lavender shared a quick look and Hermione indicated that Lavender could go first. Lavender had never liked being last nor first at anything. She had felt most comfortable being in the middle and this was the same. Lavender walked forward and gave Harry a quick hug. Then Hermione ended the party and walked towards Harry. It was clear to her that Harry looked a little uncomfortable, and she understood. She too felt bad about not having written to him in such a long time. Things had just seemed to get in the way. As she hugged Harry, she said quietly for his ears only: "I'm sorry I never wrote."

Harry hugged her closer and whispered back, "me too." When they let go they looked at each other and smiled widely.

"I see your glasses are broken," Hermione teased. "…again."

"Yeah, well. You can't expect to me to remember everything without you." Harry laughed back. And simple as that all the years they spend apart seemed to be forgotten. Harry turned and addressed the party. "Let me show you the way."

The cottage was only a few minutes' walk away, and before anyone had realized it they had arrived. Ron found the tent and it was easily set up in the garden. Remus came out. To Hermione he looked very withdrawn. His arms were crossed in front of his chest and he greeted them with a slight nod of his head. This was not like the Remus Lupin she remembered.

Slowly she made her way towards him. He was standing to one side by himself. She went over and stood beside him. She felt his gaze follow her as she made her way over. They stood side-by-side and watched the others magically raise the tent. There was about a meter between them since she did not wish to get to close, as that might intimidate him.

"Hiya Remus." Hermione said and kept her gaze at their friends.

After a minute or so of just standing there, Remus finally replied: "Hi Hermione."

"Do you know where we are? I forgot to ask before the portkey." She asked.

"Cornwall." He replied shortly.

"It seems near the sea. I can smell the ocean." She still didn't look at him, and tried not to impose. He had replied to her question so she had decided to see if he would reply if she asked no question.

After a short pause, he said, "we are very near the sea here." Hermione tried not to smile. Remus had seemed so introvert that she had feared he would not reply.

"Can you tell me the way to the ocean? I'd love to go see it."

"You follow the road to the left and turn right down the first steps you come across. You could walk there in about five minutes." He replied.

"Thank you. Do you like the sea?"

"Yes, very much."

"Would you like to go with me?" This time she turned her head and looked at him. He was looking at the ground and didn't reply for a few minutes. She feared she had been too presumptuous. Then he raised his head to look at her.

"Yes, Hermione, I would like that." And she smiled warmly at him. As they made their way across the garden, Hermione caught Harry's eyes and smiled. He looked stunned but smile back. They followed the route Remus had set, and when they reached the stairs you could clearly see the sea. The stairs reached right down onto the beach. Hermione could not help but be visibly moved by it. The view was spectacular! The walk to the sea was very fast but there was a treacherous step on the stairs and Hermione slipped. Remus, who was right behind her, reacted quickly and caught her. When she had her footing again he let her go, and she turned to thank him.

As she set her foot on the sand, she laughed an honest and very happy laugh. She looked at Remus who was looking over the sea and smiling to himself.

"It is spectacular here!" She laughed.

"Yes, I agree!" Remus said smiling.

"Come, we can leave our shoes at these rocks and go dip our feet in the sea." She pointed at some rocks just at the water line. Quickly they both took off their shoes and socks, and ran into the swallow water. Hermione enjoyed herself immensely and laughed. She caught the glimmer of something silver out of the edge of her eyes. As she turned she noticed it was Prongs. Harry had sent his patronus asking where Remus had disappeared to. Remus sent his own patronus with the reply: he was at the seaside with Hermione.

Shortly thereafter the rest of their friends came walking down the stairs. Lavender waved and Hermione waved back. She turned and looked at Remus: "Now we will have to act as adults again. No more splashing in the water for us."

Remus replied. "If we act like children they will think we've gone mad." She had a very strong sense that his mental health had been challenged quite often lately.

"Was that a challenge?" Hermione asked jokingly as their friends were getting near. Remus looked at her and she made her expression look as innocent as possible, which made Remus laugh, and his laughing made Hermione laugh. Hermione looked at her friends and noticed that both Severus and Harry stopped in their tracks and looked at each other. She did not pay more attention to it as she was enjoying herself too much to worry about them.

The party spent a few hours on the beach since the weather was very nice. Hermione spend most of her time talking to Remus. She asked what he usually did with his time, and when he replied: "Walking." She asked what he did when walking, and again he had a very short answer: "Thinking." She asked him if he enjoyed reading or painting. He replied he did not. She mentioned that she would go mad if all she had to do was walking around. To that he did not reply.

Later they went back to Harry and Remus' cottage for dinner. During dinner Hermione and Remus were seated next to each other and they talked quietly for themselves. Hermione mentioned a law she had help write a few years back. It made the Wolfsbane Potion free for werewolves so they no longer had to pay for it. Any apothecary could now sell it, and the price for the potion was paid by the ministry. It did require signing up at the ministry and they would then have details of the werewolves in Britain but it was a small price to pay. The Werewolf Registry was updated and maintained by a special office in the _Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures_. In the past if a person infected by lycanthropy had been unable to buy the Wolfsbane potion they had no choice but leave everything behind and find a werewolf pack to live with.

Remus had been impressed and was happy to ask questions about the law. They talked so well together that they both forgot to pay attention to the others at the table.

After just having spent so little time with him, she had realized Remus just needed something to distract his mind during the day. She knew if it had been herself she would have gone mad a long time ago. The mind was made to be used. She mentioned it to him and since his reply was, "what could I possibly do?" she felt it safe to assume he felt the same.

"You can do anything you want. You could work in the ministry helping others, you could volunteer at St Mungo's, or something else entirely. The question is: what would you like to do?" He sat back in silence and just looked at her.

"You make it sound so easy." He finally said.

"It doesn't have to be difficult." She smiled. She told him to think it over, and he promised to do so.

.

The next morning Hermione rose early and went for a walk to the sea. The wind was wild this morning and her hair flew around her face but she enjoyed it immensely. Living in London she had forgotten the magic of the sea. As she made her way back towards the house, she met Severus who was out walking too. They noticed each other at the same time and she was very aware that this was the first time they had been alone together since he had arrived back.

"Good morning Mr Snape." Hermione offered with a smile.

"Good morning," he replied.

"I was just heading back." she said not knowing what else to say.

"As was I." He seemed to be a bit lost for words too. They ended up walking side by side in strained silence, until Severus spoke. "I was rude to you when we met. I apologize." She turned to look at him. Her expression must have shown her puzzlement, for he smiled and said. "I should not have called you Miss Granger, Hermione."

Her confusion cleared and she smiled happily. "Thank you, Severus. I admit you caught me by surprise then." They walked together the last bit in a more peaceful silence.

As the cottage came into view she said, "when we are on the topic of apologizes… I feel I must apologize for… you know, losing my temper _back then_ and storming off. When I had calmed down I knew I had behaved badly and I tried to find you to apologize but… eh…I couldn't… so this is a very belated apology; I'm truly sorry." He made no reply and she glanced at him and noticed he seemed frozen. "I know it's long ago but I need to apologize for it." She looked at him again but his expression was hard and difficult to read. Then Tonks came running out of the cottage calling Severus' attention to her.

The party ate breakfast together, and the talk flowed freely at least what Hermione noticed. She was once again seated next to Remus. They continued the conversation from the previous night.

"Have you thought about what you want for _your_ future?" Hermione asked while she buttered a piece of toast.

"I have." He admitted but offered no more.

"You are keeping me in suspense!" She exclaimed. "What have you decided?"

"I haven't decided anything yet, but I have thought about it. I'm done with the in-the-field-catching-Death-Eaters auror work definitely. I'd like to somehow help others like me."

"Like you in what sense?" When he looked puzzled, she elaborated. "Victims of dark magic? Werewolves?"

"I was thinking werewolves. But you do have a valid point with the dark magic. I could have used help but no one seemed to have any knowledge."

"Not at St Mungo's" She asked surprised.

"No, they all seemed to be perplexed by the dark magic and what it did to my body."

"Is that something you would like to do then?"

"Knowing a lot about the dark arts?"

"I was thinking more like a freelancer of sorts. Understand the dark arts and understand healing. It might help others in the future."

"I think I understand what you mean; like a consulting dark arts specialist, and it is definitely something I need to think about some more."

After breakfast the party went to the seaside again as it seemed to be everyone's favorite place.

Harry took Hermione aside and said, "I don't know what you have done but I haven't heard Remus talk so much since before his injury."

"I haven't done anything; I've only talked to him." She admitted.

"Maybe that was it. I don't know. Since his injury his replies were monosyllabic and he seemed to not really care. I thought he might have a depression of some kind."

"I don't think so. But he might have been alone too much without anything to do, no plans for the future, and no relations with other people?" Hermione offered. "I don't know."

"But I thought you knew everything?" Harry joked and changed the subject.

"Well, there is that." she laughed. "Remus and I have been talking about his future. Maybe that was it?"

"Could it be so simple?" Harry asked.

"Maybe." She admitted.

Suddenly a shriek pierced the air and everyone turned. Lavender was screaming and pointing towards Tonks, who was lying lifeless on the sand right next to some big rocks.

"She fell on the rocks! She is dead!" Lavender screamed. Everyone seemed frozen. Hermione quickly ran to Tonks. She felt for a pulse first and then quickly cast a diagnostic charm. The charm was the standard household charm and was not very thorough. It showed trauma to the head but no more.

"Is there a healer in this town?" she asked.

"No, there is only a Muggle doctor?" Harry replied.

"She is dead!" Lavender shrieked.

"No, she is not. She is breathing. Calm yourself, Lavender." More kindly she asked, "anyone got healer training? I know only the basic spells myself." She asked and looked around. Everyone shock their heads. "Then I think we should bring her to St Mungo's?" She took their lack of answer as confirmation. "I need someone to carry her."

Both Severus and Remus stepped forward eager to help. Hermione decided that Severus would carry her and Remus would support her neck when they apparated as it would be much safer than to use levicorpus or any other spell. Hermione grabbed both men, and apparated them to St Mungo's. They were met by a healer, who left with the men to find a bed for Tonks. Hermione stayed in the foyer and waited for the rest of their party to arrive. She had waited only a short while before the others arrived, and soon after both Severus and Remus came back.

"Did anyone see what happened?" Hermione asked.

"I did." Lavender said. "She was climbing the rocks when she suddenly fell."

"Was she hit by a spell or something?" Harry asked concerned. Hermione thought Harry was seeing attackers in the shadows and conspirators in something that might simply be explained by Tonks being a bit clumsy.

"No, it looked like she fell over her own feet." Lavender said and confirmed Hermione's suspicion.

Shortly after the healer arrived back and brought news. "We want to keep her here until she is out of the coma. Head trauma can hide problems we will not be aware of until she is awake."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for viewing, reviewing, faving, and following.

Here is chapter 4 for you! I hope you will enjoy it :)

I hope to have the next chapter up within a week but I have exams in Uni coming up, so I am uncertain as to when the next chapter actually will be posted.

Many thanks to Luna de Papel for all the help :)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_August 1998_

_Knowing Voldemort and his Death Eaters were just on the other side of the Hogwarts gate was a very scary thought. Dumbledore had known of the attack beforehand and had gotten word out to his allies. Hermione and Severus had arrived at Hogwarts earlier in the day and now Hermione stood with Harry and Ron and surprisingly enough Dumbledore too, and looked out the windows of Hogwarts Castle. Order members, Aurors, students, parents, wizards, witches, everyone who could and would come, were placed throughout Hogwarts castle and grounds. Dumbledore had called to arms and many had answered. It was the end of August and the autumn semester should have started just the following Tuesday. _

_Hermione had last seen Severus when he left with Professor Flitwick a while earlier. As she saw Severus disappear down a hallway, she knew there was a chance she would never see him again, and she realized then that she did very much wish to see him again. She wanted to spend more time with him, but the strangest though was probably that she actually liked him; quite a bit! When they had been alone in Grimmauld Place Severus had been nice; at least he had been somewhat pleasant to be around. They had had stimulating conversations and debates, and he had helped her with dueling. He had answered her questions. His sarcasm was still there but it was not mean-spirited as it had been at Hogwarts. Could it possibly be that she was the one, who had changed? That seeing him in a different light and knowing without a doubt, he was on the side of the Order, had changed her view of him?_

_Dumbledore took Harry aside, and Ron and Hermione were left alone. Though this was the first time they were alone together, since Voldemort had kidnapped them almost three months ago, there was no awkwardness between them. It was like they both had just fallen back into their roles as friends, which had also been their roles for the best part of six and a half years at Hogwarts. It was the roles they were most comfortable with. _

_When Harry arrived back he looked ashen. He was dragging the Sword of Gryffindor with him. Dumbledore was behind him, waiting._

"_What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked._

"_Yeah, mate. You look really shaken."_

"_I… Do you remember we had to destroy those horcruxes?" he was speaking to Ron, as Hermione had no idea what a Horcrux was. "Apparently there are two more."_

"_What? So Voldemort still can't die?" Ron exclaimed shocked._

"_No." Harry admitted. "But we will deal with the last two horcruxes tonight." _

"_Do you know where they are?" Ron asked._

"_Yes, one is close to Voldemort; his snake Nagini. The other is a bit trickier and I can't tell you yet."_

"_So what's the plan?" Ron asked._

"_I need you two to deal with Nagini, and Dumbledore and I will deal with the other." Harry said. _

"_You want us to split up?" Hermione asked._

"_Yeah." Harry said and scratched the back of his head. _

_._

_Voldemort and his merry men had made their way to the Great Hall, where they were met by a large group ready to attack. This attack was lead by Severus and Professor Flitwick. Hermione and Ron were able to make their way inside and join the battle. They had decided that Ron would try for the snake and Hermione would keep him safe. They were lucky when Voldemort and Snape dueled, because it meant the snake was not protected. The kids struck, and the snake died. There was a loud hissing noise from the snake, which sounded almost human. It was loud enough to make Voldemort turn from his duel to face them. It was then Harry and Dumbledore entered the great hall too. _

"_My my, it looks like all your horcruxes are destroyed, Tom." Dumbledore said._

_Voldemort turned in rage to attack Dumbledore and Harry. But Hermione was unable to follow the attack, as she and Ron were being attacked themselves. There were still many Death Eaters in the great hall and though they were outnumbered they did not give up._

_Bellatrix had turned towards Hermione and Ron. "Potter's itsy bitsy friends!" she smiled and raised her wand toward them. Hermione remembered all Severus had taught her, and she was able to block Bellatrix' hexes both the verbals and the nonverbals. Ron was doing his best to fire hexes at Bellatrix too but he simply was not fast enough. Bellatrix had his hexes blocked easily and seemed to concentrate solely on Hermione. Hermione was able to hold her own, until she stumbled over a broken piece of furniture on the floor. _Was it part of one of the student tables?_ The distraction was enough to make her loose her focus and though she quickly had her wand pointed at Bellatrix, Bellatrix was just faster. _Expillarmus_. And Hermione's wand flew out of her own hands and was caught by Bellatrix. Without her wand Hermione was sure this would be the end of her. Bellatrix had her wand pointed directly at her and smiled wickedly. "Cru..!" But before she was finished with the incantation she staggered backwards, Hermione looked on in horrified fascination as blood splattered from Bellatrix' mouth and body. Bellatrix collapsed onto the ground and dropped the wands. She didn't have time to think or look to who had saved her because the battle was still going. _

_Hermione glimpsed Harry, Dumbledore, and Severus fighting Voldemort but turned to help Luna fight a Death Eater, who resemblance Vincent Crabbe a great deal. It didn't take long, and in the end Crabbe Senior went down in a body bind. _

_Hermione had thought, the final duel against Voldemort would be this spectacular battle between Voldemort and Dumbledore that would draw the eyes of everyone, so she was surprised to discover that while she had been fighting Crabbe, Voldemort had been killed. It seemed a little anticlimactic for her.._

_The Great Hall was made into an impromptu hospital wing, as the hospital wing itself, was too small to hold anyone but the worst cases. Healers arrived from St Mungo's and helped. There were deaths on both sides but not as many as could have been. Some Death Eaters were dead, some were caught alive, but many had escaped. Even Bellatrix was alive when someone checked on her later. No one that Hermione knew very well had so far been found dead but some of her friends had serious injuries and Neville was still in danger. He had been fighting the Lestrange brothers, and had been hit by some nasty hexes._

_One of the healer from St Mungo's ran a Diagnostic charm on Hermione, and gave her a few potions. She sat by herself in the Great Hall, and just looked at the other people. Many seemed confused, and she did feel confused herself. Was this really the end of Voldemort? She trusted both Harry and Dumbledore, when they said Voldemort had been mortal once again, but there was a nagging suspicion that he might have had more of these horcruxes. She had made Ron explain what the horcruxes were after Dumbledore and Harry had left them. He had explained how he and Harry had been traveling with Dumbledore during most of the summer to find and destroy these horcruxes. What she really didn't understand was why anyone would split their soul to make a horcrux? It would mean to lose one's humanity, and is not our humanity the best part? Especially the ability to love and to be loved in return. _

_She looked around but she could not see Severus. She was certain he was still alive and eventually she would approach him._

_._

_Neville Longbottom survived the battle and was the last of the war casualties to be released from the hospital. Neville's recovery had been on the front page of the Prophet, as it marked the end of the war. Neville had been made a personification of wizarding Britain in the Prophet. He was a hero and his recovery was celebrated in every wizarding home._

_Harry admitted that the final horcrux, the one he and Dumbledore had to take care of, had been Harry himself. Apparently Dumbledore had known for years about the horcruxes, and had tried to find a way to destroy one without destroying the host. Dumbledore was brilliant and had done exactly that. It had not been easy but he had found a way to destroy the piece of Voldemort inside Harry. As Harry explained it, Dumbledore had used a kind of legilimency to enter Harry's mind more fully than during normal legilimency, and he had been able to destroy Voldemort from inside of Harry's head. It had been extremely difficult and dangerous. Any mistake could have cost Harry his life or his mind. And no one knew what would happen to Dumbledore if Harry died with him in his mind. They were too closely connected for comfort, but it had been the only way. Either that or outright kill Harry, and no one really considered that an option._

_Shortly after Neville's recovery there was a party at Hogwarts to celebrate the future! Everyone was invited and most everyone showed up, some for longer periods of time than others. _

_Hermione decided tonight would be the night she approached Severus, and it made her nervous. She had a drink, then another. She was still nervous. She danced a few dances with her friends, and she enjoyed it. But her eyes kept searching out Severus. He was talking in depth with Professor Flitwick. She danced some more and had another drink._

_Eventually as the party died down, Hermione made up her mind. Now was the time! She saw Severus stand by himself to one side and made her way over. _

"_Good evening." She said hoping her nervousness could not be heard in her voice. _

_He said nothing just greeted her with a nod of his head and a small smile._

"_Are you going back to Grimmauld Place?"_

_She could hear the laugh in his voice when he replied, even if his expression did not convey it. "Why?"_

"_I forgot how to apparate." She scolded herself for such a lame excuse but it was all her intoxicated brain could come up with. Maybe she shouldn't have had the last couple of drinks anyway?_

_He eyed her skeptically. "Are you perhaps too drunk to apparate?"_

"_Maybe." _

"_Do you trust my ability to apparate while intoxicated?" At least Severus was drunk too._

"_Always." And she smiled widely at him. _

_They left shortly after. During the apparition she flung her arms around him more forcefully that she would normally do._

"_You smell nice." She said making him chuckle. She didn't let go of him even after the travel was over. And she didn't let go as they entered 12 Grimmauld Place. She didn't let go when they reached her rooms. Instead she rose to her toes and quickly placed her lips upon his. _

"_Hermione, you are drunk." He did not push her away._

"_Not much. Just drunk enough to dare approach you." she whispered._

"_You can't possibly want this." _

"_Yes, I can." _

"_I don't what you to regret this in the morning." It was not really a rejection. _

_She smiled, "I won't," and she kissed him again but lingered longer. Waiting for him to kiss her back, waiting for him to make up his mind. When she finally felt him kiss her back, she slowly dragged him into her room._

_._

_Hermione woke the next morning feeling a bit disorientated. But she was very aware that she was naked and that she was not alone in her bed. She slowly turned her head to look at him. His eyes were alert and focused on her. He seemed to be holding his breath as if in fear. Slowly a smile formed on her lips, which seemed to make him relax._

"_Morning." She said grinning from ear to ear making very sure he knew she did not regret the night._

"_I don't think you can still call it morning." He replied after a while._

"_Oh?"_

"_It's past one in the afternoon."_

"_That explains why I'm feeling hungry." She commentated making him chuckle. _

"_Hermione, what happens now? What is this?" _

"_I don't know honestly. I like you, and I am attracted to you. I wouldn't mind seeing where it could go." She was a bit surprised by her own frankness. _

"_I'd like that very much. I find myself not objecting to this thing." He indicated the space between them._

"_Not objecting? High praise indeed…" She teased. _

"_I find my vocabulary has deserted me this morning."_

"_I thought it wasn't morning anymore."_

_The next days were spent in bed together. They spent the most of that time familiarizing themselves with each other's bodies. They only left to get food or use the bathroom._

.

"_Severus?" A thought had reached her._

"_Yes?" _

"_Were you the one to save me from Bellatrix?" At the time she had not worried about who had saved her, but now she wondered about it. _

"_No, but I know who did." he admitted._

"_Who?" She asked. "How?" Whoever it was the person had saved her life. She knew Bellatrix Lestrange would have killed her._

"_I know the spell used on Bellatrix. It was of my creation. Only one person present knew it."_

"_Who?"_

"_Lucius Malfoy." _

"…" _Her mind went black. She tried to speak, gave up, and then tried again. Part of her knew she looked like a fool; the other part of her just kept staring at him._

"_You should close your mouth, you look like a ninny." He laughed at her._

"_Lucius? Lucius Malfoy?" She squeaked. "But why? I thought he was part of the inner circle of Death Eaters. Part of Snake-face's favorites'?"_

"_He used to be, yes. But after the battle at the ministry in your fifth year, he lost his position." He explained. "Do you know what Lucius treasures about all else?"_

"_Money, power, his position?" She offered. _

"_His family. You might think Lucius is a hateful man but you haven't seen him with his family. They are the light of his life and everything he does is to try and make the world better for them. The Dark Lord threatened Narcissa's life if Draco did not take the mark. Draco having realized what a crackpot the Dark Lord actually was, had no interest in joining his little group, but would do it to save his mother. Lucius wanted to save his family but knew not how. He was desperate and he knew the only way to save his family was to ask Dumbledore for help, but how to approach Dumbledore? Then you three go and get yourself caught. I show my true __colours__ and __Lucius__ acts. After my cover was blown Lucius fled with my dying body and went to Dumbledore. He offered everything he had if Dumbledore would save his family. Lucius turned spy that day. He is the reason Dumbledore knew when and where the Dark Lord would attack." _

"_How do you know?"_

"_When Lucius turned spy for the order I was tasked with finding out if he spoke the truth and what his motives were."_

"_Legilimency."_

"_Yes."_

"_When did you have the time?"_

"_All those Order meetings I had to go to after we were stranded here. Not all of them were Order meetings per se."_

"_But why did he save me? He could easily have said later that he hadn't noticed me."_

"_Maybe he just wanted Bellatrix to die. He's never liked her, and she was threatening his family daily to the Dark Lord. Or maybe he realized saving Potter and his friends might actually give extra points in the long run?" _

_._

_The first couple of months after the battle were spent trying to rebuild Hogwarts castle, heal the wizarding population, and fix the country. Severus was busy making potions. St Mungo's had enlisted his help with some of the more difficult potions. Hermione helped him, but she also spent a lot of time at Hogwarts. They both spent their nights together at Grimmauld Place. It was during one of the nights that Hermione found all the courage she possessed and asked him:_

"_Severus, what are your plans?" She was lying with her head on his chest. She could feel his heart beat and it somewhat calmed her._

"_For what?" _

"_The future." _

"_Oh?" He sounded confused._

"_Yes, I'm just wondering."_

"_Why are you contemplating the future?"_

"_I'm just wondering if I might… you know, have a place in those plans…" She spoke quietly as her courage was leaving her. She could feel him move underneath her head. He changed his position, so that he could see her face. She was unable to read his expression._

"_I like you very much and I do enjoy this thing we have…" He started._

"_But?" She asked already dreading his answer and her head dropped. _

_He placed his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him. "Do you really want to be part of my future?" He asked looking into her eyes._

"_Yes." She replied and he leaned in to kiss her._

_They eventually did discuss the future. Severus wanted to leave the country and go some place where no one knew his name. He wanted to get away from Britain. Hermione was ready to follow him to the end of the world. All she really wanted was to be able to educate herself more, but that was possible in most corners of the world. _

_Their departure was delayed by Severus' trail. The Ministry had decided to try him for his actions during the war. It was understood to be quite a simple case. The evidence was ready, and most of the Order members were going to witness on his behalf. Severus and Hermione both still stayed at Grimmauld Place and no one seemed to wonder about it. They had decided to keep their relationship secret mostly because they didn't want to answer questions from the press or from their friends. It would raise questions that neither of them really wanted to answer or deal with._

_._

Beginning of August 2006

Hermione had to go back to London as her vacation was ending. Remus had promised to write often to let her know about Tonks recovery. Tonks was still at St Mungo's and Remus had promised to check up on her every day. First it had been because he had nothing better to do, but soon he was actually meeting healers to discuss the possibility of working as a dark arts specialist. It had been a chance encounter in the hospital canteen that led to a meeting for Remus. In his letter he had explained that one of the doctors in the children's ward, where Tonks had volunteered, had approached him about her health. This had lead to an hour long talk about both their lives.

Arriving back in her own little flat she felt a bit deflated. She could honestly say that she didn't want to go back to work, and that was when she realized, she should look for employment elsewhere. She remembered something her father had once said. "When you've worked the same place for enough years you have nothing more to offer the workplace, and the workplace has nothing more to offer you." She might have worked in the ministry for only seven years, but she felt certain she had been there for 'enough years' now. It was time to move on.

When she arrived at work she made a beeline for Kingsley's office. At her knock he looked up and smiled.

"Hermione, my dear, I have news for you."

"And I have news for you." she replied.

"At the end of this week I'll be heading over to the Auror Office!"

"What? What about this office?" She couldn't actually say, if she really cared or if it was just a reflex on her part to ask.

"Honestly, I have no idea and I really don't care. I never liked this department and I'm glad to finally be leaving!" She had never before heard Kingsley speak so frankly, and was completely surprised by it.

"Why are you telling me?" she asked. Not really sure what was going on.

"I want you to come with me!"

"What?" It seemed like every sentence he uttered just made her more confused.

"Come with me to the Auror Office! Your talents are wasted here anyway."

"Why me?"

"You're the only one with any brains in the department!"

"I actually came in here to render my resignation." She watched in fascination as the smile froze on Kingsley's lips and he paled.

"My dear, please reconsider!"

"Why?" she asked, "you've been my boss in this department for a year but you've never treated me with respect." It was actually very interested to see Kingsley pale even more.

"I… I know and I'm sorry."

"You know? Then why did you do it?" She told herself to not get mad. It never helps to get mad; stay calm.

"I have no excuse. I never liked this department to begin with, and I resented you all for it. I was placed here when your former boss quit. I never choose it and I never liked it."

"How can you promise it will be better in another department?"

"I can't but I'll be honest with you, Hermione. Come with me to the Auror Office, and if you still want to resign at the end of the month, I will do all in my power to help you on your way. But if you change your mind, you would be welcome to stay on."

"What about the election?" She asked after a while.

"See, this is the talent I need on my side!" He laughed. "That was supposed to be a secret. But you are right. At the next election I plan to run for Minister."

"Then why go to the Auror Office in the first place?"

"Because I need my popularity to rise in the public's eye. This office is neither popular nor respected but the Auror Office is. And in case my campaign does not work, then I'd rather stay in the Auror Office than stay here anyway."

"If I don't like the new job, then I will still be gone by the end of the month." she stated.

"Yes, yes. Of course." He quickly replied. Then a thoughtful expression crossed his face. "New job…? Does that mean you are coming with me?"

"Yes, I'm coming with you."

.

Kingsley had to finish up in the old office before he could move, so it would take a few days extra for him. But he sent Hermione along pretty early. She had the chance to talk to the secretary of the old head of the Auror Office, Tracey Davis, and some of the staff. The Auror Office had a staff of many hundreds but only a fraction of them were in the office, since most of them were out in the field. When Kingsley finally did arrive in the office Hermione had collected a lot of information for him; the staff, the current cases, the daily life, and much more.

Kingsley had been the head of the Auror Office for one day, when he came back from a meeting with the Minister. He called her into his office to share his news.

"Hermione dear, the Minister just informed me about some infernal problems in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. The magical ambassador in France is returning to Britain, and we've been asked to take care of him." His smile really confused her.

"And this makes you happy? Why?"

"If I can show everyone that this office is strong it will raise my popularity!"

"Oh, right! So what do you need from me?"

"I need you to welcome the ambassador and show him around the office."

"Right! Will this take priority over my other work?"

"Yes, make this your top priority."

"Yes, sir!"

As she left Kingsley's office she was smiling widely. The wizarding ambassador in France was none other than Draco Malfoy. It would make her promise to Lucius so much easier to keep.

.

As Hermione stood in the ministry atrium and waited for Draco Malfoy to show up she saw witches and wizards pass her by. It was the morning rush hour, and there were people everywhere. Some she recognized, some she did not. But looking over the heads of the witches she thought she saw Severus Snape. It was just a quick flash, and when she looked for him, she could not see him.

But suddenly he was there again; talking to another man she did not recognize. She walked towards him and when he noticed her, she could easily read his expression as surprised and confused. He quickly greeted her, and then turned away. As he left her, she thought about his behavior. His was neither friendly nor unfriendly.

After a few minutes he came towards her again.

"I didn't know you would be in the Ministry." She said.

"I have been on the Ministry payroll for years," he replied, "as a field agent for the Auror Office."

"Yes, of course…" The surprise of seeing him at the Ministry left her lost for words. She wanted to say something witty but ended up saying, "The weather has been very nice this summer."

"Yes, it has." he replied, "I hope you were able to enjoy the rest of your vacation?"

"Yes, thank you." The conversation died down again and the silence stretched between them. She was surprised to notice that his expression was not as unreadable as she remembered him from her vacation. What had caused this change in him? Could it be due to Tonks? Before she had a chance to consider it more, she spotted Draco over his shoulder. _Back to work!_

"I was good to see you again."

"Likewise, Hermione."

She hurried over to Draco who hugged her closely and swung her around, "Hermione! It's good to see you!" He laughed.

"Draco! Put me down." She tried to sound stern but it came out mostly as a laugh. When both her feet were planted on the ground again, she looked at him seriously. "I am here to welcome you, so behave!"

"You are?" he asked looking at her skeptically. "Aren't you in the beast division?"

"Well…"

"Is it a hint about how valued my work is?" He interrupted laughing.

"None at all." She smiled. "Now come with me…"

Hermione took Draco to Kingsley first so he could explain the situation. When Draco emerged from the office she took him on a tour of the ministry. As they walked they talked a lot. They had never been really close, but they had been friends before he left. He had been in France for four years, and during that time she had seen him only around Christmastime at the Burrow.

"So does anyone we know from Hogwarts work at the ministry?" Draco asked.

"Anyone in particular you want to know about." she asked and paid close attention to his every move.

"No." The top most part of his ears turned a shade of pink.

"I can't really remember every single person we attended Hogwarts with…" Hermione said. "Just people from our year?"

"I know most of what our year is doing."

"I can't say much for the people from the other houses."

"That's fine."

"I must admit to not knowing so much about the people who started after us…"

"I don't care about them." So someone older from Gryffindor was of special interest to Draco, and Hermione was curious to discover who.

"Alicia Spinnet works in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Percy Weasley is working in the Department of International Magical Cooperation, the department you actually belong to… Oliver Wood is somewhere in the Department of Magical Transportation. Lee Jordan is in the Auror Office with me."

Hermione noticed that Draco's ears went a bit pink by the mention of Lee Jordan. That was very interesting indeed.

As they sat down to have lunch in a pub a few streets down from the ministry in Muggle London, Hermione asked, "So what's the story with you and Lee Jorden?"

"What?" He almost spilled his drink in surprise.

"I know he was in France a few years back on a mission. Did you meet?" Draco froze but after a short pause he leaned forward in his chair to speak very quietly with her.

"I did meet him in France and we got on nicely. Actually more than nicely if you know what I mean. But we made no promises and then he left. I've been thinking about him a lot lately."

Hermione didn't know what to say. She had not imagined Draco to be gay but it would change nothing in their friendship. Draco asked her to help him get back in contact with Lee.

Back at the Auror Office Hermione quickly introduced Draco to everyone. She noticed Draco and Lee talking for a while among themselves.

"Hermione, I'm so happy!" Draco said laughingly and swung her around. "Lee agreed to meet me tonight for drinks!"

"That's great Draco, but put me down!"

Originally Draco's desk was not near Hermione's at all. But in just two days Draco had somehow succeeded in claiming the desk next to hers.

Hermione saw Severus quite a few times at the ministry but she didn't get to talk to him. Unfortunately he was always in company. Severus seemed to have business with Kingsley quite often. Even if she were able to talk to him, she didn't know what to say. How do you tell someone that you never stopped loving them?


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the final chapter! I hope you've enjoy the story so far and will like the end too.

A special big thanks to Luna de Papel for all her work helping me with grammar, spelling, and ellipses!

And thank you to all who have read, reviewed, faved and followed!

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

_November, 1998_

_As Hermione arrived at Hogwarts to help with the rebuilding, Professor McGonagall pulled her aside. She asked for a few minutes of her time, and they went to the Professor's office._

_Professor McGonagall indicated one of the chairs. "Take a seat, my dear." Hermione sat down. "Now tell me about the nature of your relationship with Professor Snape."_

"_What?" Hermione asked surprised._

"_Your relationship with Professor Snape," she repeated sternly._

"_How do you know?" She thought they had succeeded in keeping it quiet._

"_It was easy to guess, but you just confirmed it for me."_

"_Oh." Apparently they had not been that successful after all._

"_Yes, you could also start by telling me, what your plans for the future are." Hermione had a nagging feeling that this was not a friendly talk at all but more of an inquisition. _

"_I haven't really decided," she answered truthfully. "I'm going to leave Britain with Severus after his trial."_

"_Where are you going?"_

"_I don't know. But I'd be happy anywhere, as long as he's with me." _

"_But you have no plans for yourself. You are too young and too bright to throw away your future on someone like Severus."_

"_What?" She asked, shocked._

"_He is not a pleasant man, Hermione. And he is twice your age!" _

"_Neither his age nor my age matter. I know he's not pleasant to everyone, but he's nice to me. You can't say anything to make me change my mind!" Hermione decided she wanted nothing to do with this conversation and was rising from her seat. Why was her former head of house trying to talk her out of a relationship? Sure, he was her former professor, but nothing had happened between them while they were student and professor._

"_He will never love you!" _

"_I'll be leaving now," she answered, turning towards the door._

"_His love for Lily Potter will always overshadow your relationship!" Professor McGonagall shrieked after Hermione, making her freeze with her hand on the doorknob. _

_Without turning to face Professor McGonagall, she asked, "What do you mean?" She was confused. Why was a woman, who died almost two decades ago, important in any way? _

"_Severus and Lily were friends before they attended Hogwarts. Sometime during their sixth year they grew apart but he got obsessed with her. He is the reason she died!"_

"_How?" She knew Lily and James Potter had been members of the Order and that Severus had been a Death Eater by choice, but it didn't make sense that he would be the reason they died. _

"_He is the one who told Voldemort about the prophecy, which lead to her death! He as good as killed her and James!"_

_Hermione left Professor McGonagall and she was mad. She was mad at the Professor for telling her all of this whether it was true or not. She went for a walk to clear her head. She would think no more about most of what Professor McGonagall had said. She knew Severus was a good man, and nothing her former head of house said would change that. But the part about Lily Potter was not so easy to disregard. What had really happened between Severus and Harry's mother?_

_When she arrived back at Grimmauld Place Severus had returned from his trial. He was clearly not in a good mood but neither was she. She figured she might as well ask him now._

"_Severus, can I ask you something?"_

"_What?" he snapped. "Sorry, I'm having a very bad day."_

"_Professor McGonagall talked to me about our relationship."_

"_Why?" _

"_She had some concerns."_

"_What concerns?"_

"_She mentioned Lily, Harry's mom."_

"_What does Lily have to do with our relationship?" He was rubbing the bridge of his nose looking about ready to explode._

"_You tell me," she shot back._

"_I can't tell you something I don't know!" He snapped. _

"_Did you love her?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Do you still?"_

"_Yes, in a way I will always love her. I don't understand the nature of these questions!" He had raised his voice and he sounded very irritable now._

"_It's just that; will you ever love me as you do Lily?" It was her biggest concern; could she fight a dead woman for Severus' love?_

"_No." _

"_What?" She knew her voice sounded weak. _

"_I can never love you the same way as I love Lily." Her heart broke into a million little pieces. Her mind went completely blank at his admittance. She didn't know what to say to that. Could Professor McGonagall have been right?_

"_Why are you talking to Minerva about us, anyway? She should stay out of this." He sounded very angry. Did he not understand what had just happened? Or did he not care?_

"_She cares about me."_

"_And what . . . I don't?" She could clearly hear the frustration in his voice but she didn't care. _

"_You just said so!" She flung back at him._

"_I never said that! I said I could never love you as I do Lily."_

"_It's the same thing, you git! If you can't love me then why are we planning a future together?" She shouted back at him._

"_It's not the same thing at all, you stupid girl!" He sneered._

"_You're in love with a ghost and you expect me to run away with you to God-knows-where. Are you really that stupid to expect me to not have concerns?" She screamed._

"_I – am – not – in – love – with – Lily!" He hissed._

"_You just said so, you idiot!"_

_The argument continued in the same style for half an hour more before Hermione finally declared loudly: "I will not ruin my life going half way around the world with an arsehole like you!"_

"_I can't believe this! On top of a really fantastic day, I have to listen to this!" He bellowed to the heavens. Then he turned his eyes towards Hermione. "You know what? Since you so readily want to be free of me I will leave you alone!"_

"_Fine!" And she stormed off in a thunderous mood. _

_It took her two full days to calm down, and only then did she realize her mistake. Had not her mother often said 'do not let the sun set on your anger'? She needed to talk to Severus. She decided she would talk to him the next day and apologize. Unfortunately she never had a chance to do so because when she looked for him, he had left 12 Grimmauld Place. His trial was over and he had left Britain without her. She would not see him again for years. _

_She tried to forget about him. She tried to move on, but she could not. _

_._

End of August 2006

An owl from Remus was delivered in the morning before she left for work, but she didn't have time to read it until she was actually there. The letter was short but full of surprises. Tonks had woken up days ago, and was feeling much better. Remus had reached an agreement with St Mungo's. And the part that made Hermione choke on her tea was the information that Remus had asked Tonks out on a date and she had accepted. Remus was clearly coming out of his shell, and was becoming freer again. It pleased her to no end. She was very much aware that it also pleased her to know that Tonks was not attached to Severus. Now she only wondered if Severus was attached to Tonks. And did he know about this development? And if he did, what was his reaction?

She was sitting at her desk when she saw Severus leave Kingsley's office. He had been there often lately and she assumed it had to do with his work. Since he was no longer chasing Death Eaters across the globe, he would need to find something else to do.

Their eyes met and he made his way over to her desk.

"Hello," she said, and felt like a fool for such a lame start.

"Good day," he replied with one of his half smiles.

"How have you been?"

"I am fine, thank you, and yourself?"

"Fine, thanks." When the conversation seemed to come to a halt, she remembered Remus' letter. "Have you heard from Remus?"

"What exactly are you referring to?" He asked.

"Remus wrote me today. He brought news that Tonks has finally woken up," she clarified.

"Yes, that part I do know. Did you know then that Remus asked Tonks on a date?"

"He mentions it in his letter, yes," she replied.

"I can't express how pleased I am. I feared he might never start to live again after the incident." And he did look pleased. Maybe he was not as attached to Tonks as Hermione thought.

"Are you going to the party tonight?" She asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." And he did look like he rather not go.

"Most of our friends will be there. I'm sure it will be pleasant."

"If you say so."

Since the end of the war, the Ministry held a big party in August. At first it was to celebrate the fall of Voldemort, but lately it had just simply become a big party. Hermione had decided to go – when she heard most of her friends would also go, and she was excited about the prospect of seeing Severus there. Tonight might be the night she would be able to talk to him properly. She was embarrassed to think how poorly her mind seemed to work around him. She had so many questions for him, but whenever he was close her mind shut down.

.

At the party, Hermione danced with both Harry and Ron. Harry used the time to mention that he and Ginny had decided to see where a relationship would take them. Ron mentioned how much his sons missed her. She left the dance floor feeling very happy. She went straight to Ginny and hugged her close.

"Harry told you, didn't he?" She laughed.

"He sure did. I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you. I am very happy too." Ginny finished her drink and then looked straight at Hermione. "What is this thing I've heard about you and Draco?"

"What do you mean? We work together . . ." Hermione was confused as to how their working relationship could become ground for rumors.

"I've heard that you've been seeing Draco ever since he came back from France."

"Seen him? I see him daily."

"You can tell me anything, you know. I will not judge you, and Draco is a very nice man. I'm very happy for you."

"Oh, you think Draco and I are. . .?" And she burst out laughing at the notion of her and Draco involved. "You are mistaken. I only work with him. There is nothing going on between us."

"Are you sure? I've heard it from different sources."

"Yes, I'm sure! I am not in a relationship with Draco Malfoy." She hadn't noticed Lavender joining them.

"Really?" Lavender asked looking surprised. "But Ron told me he heard a rumor at the Ministry about you and Draco, and when Lucius mentioned it too, I thought for certain it must be true."

"I don't know what that rumor is. Draco is my friend and we work together, but we never have nor will we ever be in a relationship with each other."

"If you say so then I must believe you." Lavender said and then added as an afterthought: "You're not just saying it to keep your relationship secret, right?"

"If I was in a relationship I would tell you. You are two of my best friends and I would not lie to you."

"I guess we must have been mistaken, then." Ginny said and Lavender nodded.

She noticed the moment Severus walked in. He arrived with Narcissa and Lucius. He had barely entered the room before his eyes briefly sought hers. She couldn't help but smile. Eventually they made their way over and, after a while, Severus asked her to dance. Her heart skipped a beat and she accepted smiling. They had barely reached the dance floor before he mentioned Lucius.

"Lucius asked me to talk to you." His expression was unreadable to her.

"Oh? Why does he not talk to me himself?" She asked, surprised.

"He does not wish to impose or seem rude, so he left that to me. He wants you to know that he is very accepting of your relationship with Draco, and would like you both to come over sometime for a proper introduction." Her insides went completely cold and she seemed frozen to the spot. Was this what Severus thought, too? She must have meant so little to him in the past, since he seemed to not find it extremely odd to ask her that. She was getting frustrated by people assuming she and Draco were involved.

"Why does everyone think I am in a relationship with Draco?" She snapped at him.

He looked at her surprised. "Are you not?"

"No." Her frustration grew. Not only was she not involved with Draco but the man she did love was clearly not interested in her. Her frustration turned to anger and she turned on her feet, leaving him alone on the dance floor. She noticed Harry throwing her a funny look, but otherwise ignored him completely. Deciding she needed fresh air to calm down, she went to the garden. It was attached to the dancing room by a staircase from the balcony just off on one side.

In the garden she found a bench and sat down. The fresh air did calm her. She considered her friendship with Draco, but could not see anything in her own conduct to indicate that their relationship went deeper than friendship. Could Draco have said or done anything to start these rumors? She really didn't believe it, since he seemed to have eyes only for Lee Jordan, though he did try to keep it secret at the Ministry. Could that be it? Were Draco and Lee so good at keeping their relationship a secret that no one had noticed? The thought almost made her laugh out loud.

With a smile on her lips she decided to head back in. If she had a chance she would talk to Draco but it was not all that important, so she could just wait until they met again at work.

As she walked towards the dancing room, she ran into Severus. It shocked her greatly. It almost seemed like he had been hiding in the shadows for the right moment to jump out and scare her. Her heart skipped a beat but it was not the pleasant kind she had felt earlier in the night, and her hand flew to her heart in an attempt to calm herself.

"I did not intend to startle you," Severus said as he reached a comforting arm out in an attempt to calm her.

"Don't do that again!" She hissed. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"I do apologize. It was not deliberately done." He had his arms over her shoulders and it seemed to soothe her.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I should not have stormed off like that."

"Think nothing of it," he replied. For a few moments neither of them moved. She enjoyed the feeling of his arm over her shoulders and did not wish to break the contact. It was he, who eventually asked, "Would you like to head back in?"

"Yes, that was actually my intention before someone jumped out of the bushes and scared me half to death." She smiled, which caused the corners of his mouth to rise in an almost smile. He offered her his arm and she accepted. When they entered the dance hall they went towards some of their mutual friends; Harry, Ginny, and Lavender who stood to one side of the room and chatted.

Lavender asked Hermione how she liked working in the Auror Office, but before Hermione had a chance to answer, Harry exclaimed: "Hermione, isn't that Draco over there?"

Simply the mentioning of Draco's name was enough to freeze the smile on her lips. "Are you kidding me?" she muttered while she turned to face Harry. Harry, clueless as ever, didn't notice the change in the atmosphere surrounding the small group. Everyone but Harry had already seen Hermione's reaction to questions involving Draco.

"Draco Malfoy just snuck out of the dance hall with someone. But I couldn't see who it was." He was speaking to Hermione but his eyes were fixed on the entrance hall.

"So?" Judging by the look on his face, Hermione felt certain that was not the answer, he had expected.

"Don't you care?" Harry asked, surprised, and finally turned to look at her.

"I don't really understand why I should," all traces of laugher and smiles were gone from her face, "he's just a friend and a coworker."

"But aren't you two dating?" He sounded so confused Hermione almost took pity on him.

Instead, she took a deep breath. "I am not in a relationship with Draco." She spoke the words to him slowly and clearly as if he was a small child. She knew it was not kind, but sometimes Harry had problems understanding things that went against his preconceived ideas.

"But . . . ?" Harry looked even more confused.

"No, Harry. If you say anything more about it, I will hex you."

"But the rumors . . . ?" In an instant she went from frustrated to angry. It seemed even Harry noticed because he backed a few steps away from her.

"Harry James Potter, you should trust _my_ word over rumors. I am not in a relationship with Draco and I never will be. Draco is my friend but he is also gay! You probably saw him sneak out of here with Lee Jordan!" She snapped. With a huff she turned on her heels. She walked towards the bar. She really needed a drink now, preferably a strong one. Maybe she shouldn't have outed Draco but she didn't care anymore.

After a few sips of a firewiskey, she felt the anger slowly drift away.

"Hey Hermione, can we talk?" Harry approached her holding his hands up in surrender. He must really fear her anger, if he approached her like that.

"Sure, Harry, what is it?"

"I'm really sorry. Ginny smacked me on the head for it."

"I'm sorry too. I should not lose my temper like that."

"Ginny mentioned she had already grilled you about Draco," Harry admitted.

"That she did, and she was not the only one." She took a big sip from her drink. "So Harry, tell me how you and Ginny finally got back together?" Harry sat down on one of the chairs next to her in the bar.

"Ginny told me she never stopped loving me even after I left," Harry admitted. "That she loves me still."

"I would easily believe it. She loved you deeply, she would not forget you."

"Do you think I forgot about her?"

"How would I know? I cannot speak for you," Hermione laughed. "But if you love her, you should tell her and not me. She is not a mind reader and unless you say it, she will never know."

"You are right, of course," he admitted looking sheepishly at her, making the last of her anger leave her.

The conversation changed to more pleasant topics. They talked more freely than they had in a long time. After a while, Ginny walked up and asked Harry to dance with her.

After Harry left, Hermione looked around the bar and was surprised to see Severus sitting not so far away. As far as she could see, he seemed to be writing something on a napkin. She wondered why he didn't just conjure a piece of parchment to write on instead. She turned her head, and noticed Lucius standing next to her in the bar. He was getting another drink for Narcissa but stayed a bit to talk to Hermione. It surprised her somewhat that Lucius did not ask her about Draco, but he might have heard the truth by now. As their conversation ended, he turned towards Severus.

"Severus, could we have a quick word?" Lucius called to him.

"Yes, of course." Severus folded the napkin and rose from his chair. As Severus walked past Hermione the napkin was suddenly on the table right next to her hand. Her eyes followed him as he left the bar. She turned her attention towards the napkin. On the front was clearly written _'HG'_. Confused, she picked it up and unfolded it. She recognized the spiky handwriting before she even noticed the words.

_I must speak to you by whatever means is possibly for me. I am half agony, half hope. Tell me not that I am too late.  
__Your advice was to express your feelings: I will do that. I love you, and I offer myself to you with a heart even more yours than it was eight years ago. SS_

When she finished the letter, she read it again. It was short but it caused a million feelings to flow through her mind. Had she not seen Severus himself write it, and give it to her, she would have thought she had imagined it. Could it be true? Could he really still love her? She read the letter again. It wasn't until a tear fell on the napkin that she realized that she was crying. Her emotions overcame her and the tears fell freely. Her mind seemed to have only one thought, _where is Severus now?_ She had to find him.

She quickly brushed the tears from her eyes with her fingers. Then she rose from the chair. She quickly turned and came face to face with Severus. He said nothing. He just looked at her with his expressionless façade. Slowly a smile grew wide on her face, and her cheeks glowed. His face slowly morphed into a smile.

"I got your . . . eh . . . napkin?" She said.

"And it made you cry?" He asked as he brushed a stray tear from her cheek.

"Happy tears," she admitted and flung herself at him. Her arms went around his body and her head was buried against his chest before he seemed to understand what had happened. Slowly his arms encircled her.

"Hermione, we should talk. Will you walk with me in the garden?" He whispered.

She accepted gladly and slowly they let go of each other. He offered her his arm, and they walked in silence. When they were alone in the garden, he turned towards her and slowly learned in to kiss her. As their lips touched she kissed him back with such force it seemed to catch him off guard. He quickly deepened the kiss and held her close to him. When they finally drew apart they were both panting.

"I love you, Hermione," he whispered holding her gaze. She felt a smile grow on her cheeks as she kissed him again. They found a bench to sit down.

"But what about Lily Potter?" She asked.

"I need to explain to you my relationship with her."

"You loved her," Hermione reminded him, "what more is there to explain?"

"I did not love her the way you assume," he said. "She was more like a sister to me and I clung to her because she was my first true friend, and for a long time she was my only friend."

"But if you weren't in love with her, why did you say you so?"

"I was not in love with her but I still loved her. I would have done anything to keep her from harm, but I am the reason she died; had I not been so eager to impress Voldemort and his Death Eaters, I would had never heard the prophecy that caused Voldemort to hunt her, James, and Harry. I was never friends with James, but I did not wish for his death. I was sincerely devastated when she died, and that was the main reason why I changed sides in the war."

"But . . . if you weren't in love with Lily back then . . . I ran away because I thought . . ."

"You thought I didn't love you?" He asked and she nodded. "I should have told you how I felt about you instead of arguing about Lily."

"How did you feel?" She asked.

"I was in love with you," he replied. "I think it started when you stood up to Voldemort and called him a snake-faced bully," he smiled at the memory, "but it developed when we were at Grimmauld Place together, and by the time you approached me I was in over my head."

"Would you have acted on it if I had not approached you?"

"No, I wouldn't have." Her look of surprise made him explain. "I was certain you did not feel the same and I did not wish to burden you with my feelings. You had been my student for so many years, and I had been your hated professor."

"I never hated you," she whispered making him smile, "but I did think you were often completely unfair."

"For years it was just a role I played, but in the end it was so much a part of my persona; I was unfair and I was unkind. Even when we were at Grimmauld Place, I often snapped at you, and that was me falling in love with you!"

"It's in the past now," she said. For a while neither of them spoke, she just leaned her head on his shoulder and he held her hands in his. There was a question she had wondered about for years so she asked, "Why did you leave? I mean, back then after we argued. I looked for you for a while before I discovered you have left Britain entirely."

"After our argument I was angry and resentful," he admitted. "I understood your parting words as you wanting nothing more to do with me. I couldn't face you again, and I left so suddenly in an attempt to get away from the pain I felt. I might not have showed it but I did love you, and I felt like my heart was breaking. Even after I left Britain I did not want other women. I tried to forget about you and I thought I finally had, only to be bombarded by memories and feelings when I saw you again."

"I thought you were indifferent when we met again. I thought I mattered so little to you."

"No, I was shocked to see you and used Occlumency to hide behind," he confessed. "Of course I knew that I would eventually see you after the first dinner at the Malfoys'. You might not have been present then but you were spoken of highly. But still actually seeing you shocked me. You looked so much like I remembered."

"Oh? I thought I was altered beyond recognition," she joked.

"Who would say that?" He asked surprised.

"Well, you apparently," she said. "I heard you said so to Lucius." She could see it in his face when he remembered and he looked apologetic.

"You were never meant to hear that," he acknowledged. "I spoke out of anger. I'm sorry if my words caused you pain in any way."

"It does not matter anymore," she said and leaned in to kiss him. "You are here with me now and that is all that matters."

"Yes, here we are . . . together at last."

Contentment settled over her, and for the first time in years, she was truly happy.


End file.
